The Kingdom Of Hell v2
by TheRedPony
Summary: Chapter 5a is up! Freed from M. The twins now have a new master, and a new quest. To save Zion the Matrix and the Kingdom of Hell. coming LOTR crossover
1. Chapter 1 Play nice

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell. V2.0**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: Chapters 1-9 are benign re written completely. Story will shift focus, and will fill in a lot of the gaps.

**** __

With our decadent minds

And our innocent lines

You'll be playing our games

With your bodies in flames

When delirious fun

Has seriously begun

You'll be down on your knees

You'll be begging us please

- **Depeche Mode**

The Merovingian gazed at the boy sitting across the desk at him. He was tall and lengthy, with short-cropped hair, and a punctiliously neat appearance. The boy was wise beyond his age, and had been a merciless negotiator. Then again Her Lady would only be sending the best to punish him. His day had long sense gone to hell in a hand basket so why should he be surprised that the devil had sent her minion to him. 

He had never actually met Her Lady, or L by her given name. Well possibly given, she could have changed it. And of course she wasn't really the devil, but it was all fine to think of her like that. Making deals with her had turned out to be a lot like selling your soul. He knew almost nothing about her, except that she paid for her info very well, and those in her favor called them selves the demons of hell. They were not all rouge programs, the boy who sat before him was human, this he knew, but why she would have humans in her staff he did not know. They were always aware of the Matrix when they came, but they did not read like the rebels whom had hacked there way back in. She was a mystery, and she was old, as old as the Architect. It unnerved him; he did not like to have a client who could not even be bothered to come to his restaurant. How could he impress them then, with his money and bodyguards? Well it turns out the witch had been impressed, but not with him, with the Twins. This was even more of an insult. She wanted to buy them from him. You couldn't just buy away the Merovingian's bodyguards. Really in this place who needed money when you had power. It appeared however that this girl had power like he did. 

Her lackey, this boy who sat before him was accompanied by one of his own guards. Master Xiao the whelp had called him. Well Master Xiao, whatever the hell he, was starting to creep him out. The man stood behind the boys' chair. He had stood there for four hours, and even the Merovingian's own three guards had to retire to sit. It wasn't the standing though that was creepy it was the complete and utter stillness, bar for the meticulously slow rise and fall of his chest. They were dressed exactly alike the boy and the man. Both had black suits with deep red shirts under the pressed black coats. Both had black boots with very odd, and very deadly silver spurs in the toes. 

The older man looked a bit like Neo, The One, they called him, well he was the fucking _One_ that made such a mess of his house. He was different in many respects, from Neo though. His hair was not black, but a multi highlighted sort of red blond. It looked like his programmer couldn't decide which colour would go better and so gave him both. Well if he had a programmer that was. This man didn't feel like a program, but he sure in hell didn't feel like a human. He had an intriguing face as well. It did not have the lines of years to mar it but it seemed very wise and old. Neo was cocky and arrogant; things that the Merovingian did not appreciate but could still sanction. This man however had none of this. He had no perceivable ego. 

The boy nodded the man, and finally this one, Xiao, moved. His black glasses caught the light and glittered lime green then flame red, as he cracked his neck. He smiled and turned his gaze to the Merovingian. He had fangs rows of double serrated fangs. Definitely not human, the Merovingian noted. "You will reconsider my friend. Have you ever met an agent?"

"Oiu?! What do you think I am? Of course I have seen an agent." His accent was ridiculously heavily with French overtones. 

"Were you frightened?"

The Merovingian hesitated, caught between saving face in front of these two, and the knowledge that every one was frightened of agents and every one knew it. "_Quoi ainsi?_" He snapped, "So what, every one is afraid"

"Not every one" The man slowly shook his head. His voice was cold glass, and as still as the rest of him. "We do not run from agents. We have immunity from many. And their numbers are ranked in the Kingdom of Hell."

"You do not have agents. Its some stupid rumour you swap around to make people fear you." His voice sounded sure, but his eyes betrayed his fear. He had heard this, he had heard of then agents with glasses like this mans, who's black finished danced in green and red. 

"Any one who has met her lady knows that she always travels with four agents at her side. You would not want to make her mad would you? Agents can be a dreadful hitch in any ones plans." His voice had risen slightly, as if he was excited by the idea of a good fight. 

"So let me guess, this is your back up plan? If I do not sell you the brothers, you threaten me with agents." The quirky French had hardened to a knife-edge tone.

"Their not brothers, Ya know. I thought you would be at least half way smart enough to see that." Moues spoke up

"Shut up boy, I have had it with you." The Merovingian reached in his desk to pull out his gun, but before he could, Xiao had leapt over the desk, and kicked into the Frenchman's arm. The bone splintered violently, and he with drew his arm with a scream. 

The Merovingian bodyguards were up and armed as soon as they saw the black streak. All their guns were trained on Master Xiao, and this had been a mistake. The Boy stood form his chair, and in one clean motion had thrown three knifes, one each into the jugular vein of the henchman. They fell to the floor gurgling blood on to the silver grey carpet.

The man looked at the bodies on the floor and sighed, "Honestly you keep such poor company."

Mouse spoke again "We want you answer today, now. Don't be stupid; Neo took out your guards. Do you think we will have any problems with them?"

"That man and his team are no ordinary humans."

"You forget M., neither am I. Your answer?"

"The twins lost to him too." It was a last desperate plea. His voice wavered for the first time. The twins were his best. Were would he be with out those white bastards. 

"That is irrelevant they will be trained. Your answer?"

The Merovingian hesitated. Then Xiao drew the gun from the desk he had been reaching for. Cocked the trigger and pressed it too his temple, his over hand clenched on the broken arm.

"ALRIGHT! Their yours" The man gasped, cursing slightly under his breath in French. "But I still expect payment." Xiao put the gun away.

"Of course M. we are civilized gentlemen, your payment will be happily delivered, we will be coming for the twins tomorrow at noon, until then they are yours. Oh and should you need anything." The boy held out a white business card, emerald letters were embossed on it. "_Mouse, Demon of Hell Ext. R118_" and that was it.

"You will know what to do with that should the need arise. Remember tomorrow at noon." The boy and the man both left the office with economy of stride, and clipped the door shut behind him. Leaving the disheveled man sitting alone, fuming in his anger and nursing a broken arm. 

***

They were strolling down a long French blue hallway, when screams caught their attention. It was the Merovingian screaming. "Good" they thought together. "The bloody prick deserves it" They were two mirrors of the same body; flawless and pale white albino skin. One looked to his brother, and in the same instant Two returned the glance, they were simply One and Two they needed no names. Their eyes met for an instant gazing at their own faces both before them and in the reflection of his shadows glasses. Rarely did they speak for words were wasted, they knew each other's thoughts, and not in a simple reading of minds but as one mind in two bodies. All One had to do was reach his mind for Two or the other way about, and they knew how much each other hurt, or if they needed help, all emotion, all things were shared. They had not one secret from each other; they knew each other's minds and bodies, their limits, every breath of their personality. It was no quixotic thing what they shared, but a bond so deep, to think of life with out his other could crush them. The slinked up to the door and waited, sensitive ears strained for a taste of what was happening. Of course they could have entered and defended their master, but why when he had beat them and used them. 

They did not have to wait long. They jumped backwards as two men walked through the door. The younger's eyes turned to look over the twins. He nodded with a curt gesture; every movement he made seemed starched and planned. Now they could tell these were messengers of Her Lady with out a doubt. The pressed black trousers and crisp black blazer always buttoned neatly; the shirt and tie were always the made from the same fabric, and although the colors changed from time to time, they were always rich and dark. This time the shirts and ties were a deep shadowy crimson much the color of blood that has let to sit. On their face they wore sunglasses, squared with a slight sweep to the tail of them, but they were very formally shaped non-the less. The glasses of her ladies demons, were always the same color, Onyx black that iridesced with bands of lime and blood red hues, this last edition to hide the secrets in their eyes. 

The man was a bit too proper, too precise to be real; it made the château look like cluttered mess in his wake. The same as setting fine china on a table along side paper plates. The other was a tall boy, with messy brown hair. He had less of a look of over stated perfection, and more of a friendly impish face. His face had an ancient aura to it too; it wasn't warped with years just patriarchal. Had the twins been human, they might have said he appeared an old soul.

"She will be most pleased with her new acquisition I am sure of it." The man stated, he nodded again this time even less noticeable and quickly, he turned on his heals and clipped down the halls.

"Don't mind him. He cranky because he hates playing the messenger boy, but he just paid you a compliment. Come tomorrow at noon, you best be ready to go. She is going to meet you personally, you should be honored." 

"Who is going to meet use?" One spoke for the two of them.

"The Devil of course." The reply was flat and mater of factual.

"We are _her_ new acquisitions?" The twins normally unvarying expression, because exasperation, fear, suspense and most of all confusion rolled into one."

"You two look like you just hit with a car mates. Relax a bit, and remember noon." The boy flashed a true smile then followed his guardian to the elevator. They both vanished with a soft hiss of closing doors metal doors. The crystal ring of their heeled boots, equipped as always with silver spurred toes, hung echoing off the long hall. 

*** 

For a moment they stood dumfounded. Then they in turn snapped down to the elevator. They fidgeted waiting for the lift to come back to this level. They never fidgeted, but this was not any normal day. 

"She can't be worse then him" One whispered.

They stepped in the elevator their smiles growing to all out grins. "No nothing is worse…" "… But we'll be all right. So soon…" "… We will be done of him…" "…His stupid accent…""no more stupid restaurant…""… only twenty-six hours …" They grinned at each other, beautiful smiles, like mirrored reflections. It dint mater whom had said what, they probably could not have told you. One thought for two bodies, to them it was heaven. 

They never really smiled unless they were alone together. Together they were free. Two slipped his arms around the waste of his twin, and One laid his hand on his twins' cheek, the other hand pulled them close together. The kiss was short but emblazoned by new hope and the trill of adventure. A tongue slipped out and grazed the others lower lip. Then teeth, careful, to leave no marks. One gasped, and Two took the opportunity to slip deeper into the warm welcome of his twins' mouth. His tongue trailed and flicked One's pallet and warred with his tongue. 

They could not remember when they first knew. It had always been this way; there love for one another was the purest form of their bond. They were not brothers; they were reflections of the same being. Neither was the original or the clone they just were and they were beautiful together. The kissed again, the joy at the new freedom from there heartless master mounting. Not only were they going to the great realm of hell, but also they would be going in style, personally requested by Her Lady, the Merovingian had never even seen her, in the clubs they had herd programs speak of her. She wasn't a program at all the rumors went, but a different kind of machine. She was built to be a perfect fighter and spy for the humans. But she and her genetically engineered comrades had turned against men, in the Great War. They were allies with the machines. Rumors even spawned that she helped to write the Matrix.

Two slipped his hands between them, popping buttons from his lovers' vest and shirt open with deft hands. They traveled like white doves caressing each new inch of bared flesh. One moaned gently at the skilful fingers of his love. Two's fingers grazed laggardly over his skin, their eyes always locked through the shadowy realm of those inky glasses. Leaning forward, lips were caught in fiery kisses and burning paths worked their way over Ones body in the wake of Two's hands. 

The elevator opened its doors with a low hiss and the twins grinning like school boys dragged each other too their lavish rooms. One opened the door, and pulled Two inside. The instant it was closed he was on the other, kisses and hands roaming like wild animals over his lovers' body, truly his soul mate. One grabbed Two's hands however and held them tight. 

"Come" He whispered and dragged the white creature with him towards the bed. 

One, laid his twin down on the bed, and then drew his razor.

"Play nice"

"We always do"

One slid the blade so that the cold steal edged and pricked at Two's skin. It left little red marks but it was a testament to their skill with the blades as not as single drop of blood was spilled. 

The blade drew down over the white silk shirt. He parted the jacket so it lay like pools of glistening mercury around his lovers' body. One loved just to watch Two's body. It was the same as his own, but his essence filled it out in a way no other soul could. This was his alter. Small silver buttons fell loose with a pass the silver blade, and one watched the sensual way they rocked back and forth, as Two's breath came more ragged. 

They wore not normally ones for late morning fucks, but this was a special occasion.

One finely flicked the buttons of Twos chest and they fell to the floor with a wry hand. The glittering sound as they fell reminded One of empty bullets casings to the floor. He liked that sound. They heard it when they fought side by side. This was one of the few activities he enjoyed more. 

Ones blade traced lines on the newly presented skin, of Two's chest. One never cut his lover, never would he do any thing that would hurt him, at least not hurt him a lot. He grinned and replaced the icy steel with his burning mouth. 

"Off" Two mouth as he struggled out of his coat and other top garments. One sat back and let him do as much; he loved to watch Two in this sort of frenzy. The jacket was tossed to the floor, along with the vest and not destroyed shirt. Some how he had managed to remove the tie and tie pin along with it ad hadn't wrong his neck. Panic can let use do some amazing things.

"This would be easier if we would stop sitting on our legs and let us faze" Two was gasping. "We hate it when you prevent us from doing it"

One looked down at him eyes widening. True if they concentrated hard enough they could keep each other from changing form, but One had been too distracted to do that. "We do not hold stop us from fazing? What do we mean?" In fact One had been wondering why Two had been so patent and not fazed out of his clothes yet. 

Two pushed him self up "We are not stopping us? Then how…" He stopped mid sentence, they new the answer to that, it was how the Merovingian controlled them. A device he had written, it was no bigger then a beeper but he could use it to prevent them from fazing. It was some how attached to their coding, they never found out how it worked but they knew it did, and that was enough.

"That bastard" One hissed.

"You should not speak of you master like that my pretty little pearls. One might think you were disloyal." The Merovingian stepped out of a dark shadow. There was a walk in closet there with a door inside of that, which connected to their bathrooms. At first they had thought it a novel thing. Now they knew it was a handy way for the Merovingian to use his keys to get any were in the château, and never be herd entering. 

Two was sitting up into Ones arms, as one still startled his legs. 

"Are you boys being naughty again?" The Merovingian strode across the room and drew a black knife from his belt. His arm was heeled a bit of manipulation of his code has fixed that, but the felling pain was still fresh in his mind. He wanted them to feel a hell of a lot before they were going to leave. The twins where sitting statue still, as he took the blade to Two's flesh. A red welt split and wept crimson on the white of Twos pale skin. The Merovingian had cut them before but his next move startled them.

Leaning in, he licked the length of One's ear who shuddered at the sickening heat. "Lick if off."

One shook his head no.

"Do it. You know what I can do if you don't." His hand slipped inside of his pocked to the small black device, to punctuate his point. Two arched up, and let out an eerie mechanical scream. He collapsed back down shuddering, it was the worse pain any program could deal, it was their code being pulled apart strand by strand, "Its so much fun messing with your code, but I think your minds will be more fun to fuck up." He shoved One's head down towards Two's shoulder "Clean your brother up, of I will pick you apart byte by byte."

One looked into Two's eyes looking for forgiveness, understanding at this violation, anything. Twos hands came up and touched One's sides, but his eyes clamped shut. Ones pink tongue tentatively darted out and licked away the seeping blood. Two clenched and One drew back. 

"We cant, it is too deep, it will hurt us." The Merovingian's hand stroked ones soft cheek, and then drifted into the not unpleasant feeling of his course dreadlocks.

"Is it too deep? We wouldn't want to hurt us know, would we." His voice was condescending, with sarcasm dripping like acid from its cold edges. He grasped Ones jaw with his right hand, and crushed him with a bruising kiss. The other hand laid on Twos cut, and he dug a finger deep in the warm red depths. Both Twins gasped in shared pain. Then man pushed One back down over Twos body. "I want you to hurt your brother, you sot. If you don't I will, and that will hurt him a hell of a lot more."

***

Neo was frowning as he watched the new crewmembers approach they awaiting hovercraft. This Nebuchadnezzar was the reconstruction of the first Nebuchadnezzar that had been destroyed by the machines. Most in Zion, while they acknowledged the skill of its crew had no desire to join the so-called Widow Maker of Zion's fleet. So they Neb, as it was called in common, was left with an odd assortment of new crew members who for some reason or another had not flatly refused to join it. Ammit the human raised by a program, and Wyvern the slightly jumpy man who claimed to actually like the food slop. 

A young boy with a shaved head walked in tattered clothes towards Neo. This boy had been a last minute addition, and the rest of the crew was already on board. His name was Fish and apparently he was known by Ammit another one of the new shipmates. She had not said so specifically but has spoke well of him at the news of the change. Fish bowed his head to Neo as he entered, and smiled honestly to him. His black ruck-sac, rustled as he walked, eyes gazing over the construction of the new ship. Fish entered the large area at the top of the ramp and smiled at the faces that surrounded him. He nodded to Morpheus, it as common custom for a new crewmember to officially introduce them selves to the captain, but he merrily stood and waited until Ammit move to stand beside him. 

Ammit was tiny, not much for then five feet but she was a feral little thing. Her skin was a soft olive color and her hair was ink black, cropped short and level just above her ears. She was the adopted daughter of Anubis, a now exile program who had once been in charge of compiling the file information of all minds who died in the Matrix, this included rebel's. Anubis had grown compassionate to the human cause and there for had been slated for deletion. Zion owed a few considerable favors to Anubis who had kept their secrets guarded from the mainframe and worked to insure the files of deceased rebels never made it into the non-existent hands of the Mainframe. Well Anubis had cashed one of those favours in when agents had started eyeing his daughter. Ammit was sent here for safety, not that she didn't take many risks as a valuable crew member. Her value was not the issue; it was just that many captains were uneasy having a program-raised girl in their crew. Morpheus was willing to take the risk, because of the gift that she possessed. A trick she had learned from Anubis allowed her to read files instantaneously. All she had to do was look into a program or humans eyes and she knew what they were thinking, and a good many of their memories should she peer deep enough. Even if her gift was limited, the captain of the Nebuchadnezzar felt it might come in very handy.

"Captain Morpheus, this is Fish. He doesn't talk much but when he does its always something important." Fish nodded his head again

Morpheus returned the gesture "I can appreciate that Fish, welcome to the Nebuchadnezzar" Fish's grin widened. "Why don't you show him to his room while we wait for clearance to leave, Ammit." The tiny girl took the taller boys black sack and led him from the room. 

Neo had entered and closed the hatch door. "Great, a program's little girl, a spaz, and a mute" Neo thought to him self, he knew that these were not things he should be thinking, but he thought them anyway. Being in Zion always made him this way. To many people all following him around giving him things he didn't want, people glaring at him thinking that this _was_ what he wanted. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? 

***

It had taken over an hour before they were cleared to leave Zion; security had become absurdly tight as of late. But now they were out in the open, if it was not for the scorched skies above and the destroyed cities below, then you could be actually quite free and happy out here. Well the sky _was_ scorched and the ground _was_ ruins but social time always helped to lift a new crews sprits. At current they were all gathered in the main bay of the ship. The ship was filled with the pleasant hum of human life. Neo sat in an operator's chair and kept an eye on the Matrix while at the same chatted with the others in the crew. Link was telling stories about Neo fighting agents to Wyvern and Fish who listened raptly, Wyvern jumped in all the right places, laughed were he ought too and looked most generally concerned at the right moments. Fish however sat silently the whole time and smiled.

Eventually the conversations came around to why the new shipmates had chosen to join the crew.

"Every one knows what they say about the Neb's crew members, why did you accept?" Link asked

Wyvern spoke first "I'm not the bravest soul there is, but so help me I plan on doing something important. The other ships don't long half the time doing real work as this one does. I want to do at least one important thing, for my people" 

"This is a noble reason Wyvern, and you discredit your self, it takes a very brave person to make such a choice." Morpheus commended, Wyvern blushed slightly. 

Ammit spoke next "My father always told me the smallest person can sometimes make the biggest difference. I want to do something, not just sit in Zion, my reasons are not as noble as Wyvern, but I can't stand to be underground all the time. Besides the other captains wont have me." The last sentence was nearly uttered in a whisper. 

Trinity spoke this time. "Your father is Anubis, Ammit. Along with the Oracle he is one of the most important programs we have contact with. With out him we risk loosing Zion's codes every time a ship captain entered the Matrix. It is an honor to have you with use. Is it true that you can read a personals thought and memory files"

Ammit nodded, "I will have to show you one time Trinity, and thank you for such kind words. So many people fear me because I was raised by a program and think I must be a traitor. Either that or their worried their heart will get eaten by a little girl."

The tense air was broken at the pun about her, name and the crew laughed happily even the normally reserved Morpheus laughed as well. 

Ammit turned to face the boy. "Fish I was pleased to here you were coming, but please tell us why you joined."

The boy had not spoken one so far on the trip, even though they were a few hours in. All eyes fell on him. If any one had expected him to have a tiny mouse like voice, they were wrong. 

" I would eat the grapes." His voice had been melodic and crisp, and it wrung out clearly I the silence of the ship. His usual silence gave his voice a deep punctuality too it. A smile appeared on his face, grinning towards Ammit. The wrest of the crew looked dumb founded and Ammit giggled harder at this. 

Link poked her lightly in the shoulder. "Care to translate kid?"

"He's referring to a famous Zen Buddhist koans, their riddles or stories that are made to be illogical. They say one ought to meditate on them to better understand the failings of logic, and grasp the Great Emptiness. The story goes like this…

A traveler, fleeing a tiger that was chasing him, run until he came to the edge of a cliff. There he caught hold of a thick vine and swung himself over the edge. Above him the tiger snarled. Below him he herd another snarl, and behold, there was another tiger, peering up at him. The vine suspended him half way between two tigers. Two mice, a white mouse and a black mouse, began to gnaw at the vine. He could see they were quickly eating it through. Then in front of him on cliffside he saw a luscious bunch of grapes. Holding onto the vine with one hand, he reached and picked a grape with the other. How delicious! 

The story is very old and one of my favorites. That was a perfect analogy Fish."

Wyvern scratched his head. "I am not sure I understand Ammit"

She smiled, "Don't worry about it Wyvern I am used to translating Zen in to plain English." She giggled again. "The first tiger is what the traveler flees. He can never go back that would be death. He cant go forward either because death awaits him there too. The mice are time. In the end we will all meat out tiger and pass away, but the traveler decided instead of mopping about death and fearing it he would make the best with what he could until the time came." Fish nodded back to her.

"You were right Ammit, he doesn't say much but in five words he managed to some of the reason why I think all of use are here." Surprisingly it had been Neo who had spoken. He turned away form the group and went back to watching the waterfall of green symbols on the computer screen. 

Morpheus stood up. "Its late perhaps it was time we turned in."

The other crewmembers mumbled their good nights and headed off to their bunks. 

************

__

Merovingian is meaner, Twins are more angsty, Mouse is quirkier, Xiao is more indifferent, Fish is more wise, Neo more a pain in the ass, and a whiny boy "I don't want to play with you any more you big MEANY agents! Now I'm going to fly away. " Get over your self Patsy. **Life is GREAT!**

This plot I think will work out much better. KOHv1.0 was interesting but it rambled and got lost and made no sense in a few spots (a lot like me) 2.0 should be a totally different plot but lead to the same end. 

I need Beta reader, Please please please! Please don't tell me the fic had spelling/grammar/ errors in it. I already know that lol. Don't be the typo KGB, unless you plan on backing that up with some Beta work. Garr! Ill sick cranky Xiao on you!!!!

See the pretty blue review button. Click the pretty button! Type! Good reader Good! I know you see this. Don't know what to type? Never reviewed before? Are you shy? Just type 808 and I will know that I am loved.

****

Click here

|

|

|

|

\/


	2. Chapter 2 Banzo's servant

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: Twins go to the real world and um stuff happens, and Neo is a jerk *grrrrr*

__

You may be a star in your own mind 

but you're greatly deluded in my mine 

I heard reports that you drink 

and you take drugs most of the time 

and that your life is in danger 

And that you were involved in a crime 

Is it over, is it over will you come home now

-Electronic

***

This was the worst punishment they had had to endure yet. A single tear rolled down Two's cheek in pain, from his twins tongue. The deep cuts the Merovingian had placed every were on his body were bleeding openly and the once silver bed sheets were now a muddy black, stained with blood and fear. One gave a half choked sound as he felt his brothers pain mentally and him shiver physically below him, between his legs. Two's blood was now glittering red on white on both their bodies. 

The Merovingian had been spending his time, slowly cutting away their clothing. "I've seen you do this. I know you love it." He whispered like a sick hyena in One's ear. He had non of the gentle touch that the Twins had, the clothing burning their skin as it was ripped form their body, the blade drew sickening red mars that adulterated the twins pure forms. Red on white, red on white. It was all that filled Ones vision. The sight of the pooling blood was horrific. The Merovingian had forced them to have sex in front of him before, he had even forced them him self, but he had never been this dark, or this violent to them. One was muttering unintelligible apologies under his breath. "What was that my pretty little pédale." The Merovingian, was stroking One's sides and legs. "You want to fuck your brother, because his blood is all over your trique. Such a pretty sight." One tensed and his jaw clenched silencing him immediately. The Merovingian reached between them and with a perfectly manicured finger stroked the underside of One's shaft causing his already full erection to stand taller. 

Red on white, Two's blood on his flesh, and the Merovingian, the sick pervert making him hurt Two. He hated the Merovingian for forcing this, he hated him self for not being able to do any thing. Two sensed his other halves self-loathing. He reached out and kissed One gently, reassuring them both. His eyes closed tight, and he mentally portrayed a plan into One's mind. One seemed to relax immediately, why should they worry, they were the best there was; no fool of a sado-masochist French freak was going to break them. 

In a single motion Two shoved One away, and One disentangled him self from Two's limbs and stood beside the bed.

"What are you doing Salope!" The Merovingian had jumped up as well. "Do as you were ordered to do."

One lowered his head. "We…," he jutted a finger angrily at Two, "…do not want us…" he stabbed his chest with the same finger "…we want you," he pointed finally at the Merovingian. His head was lowered, but the Merovingian could see his face burning in anguish, and hatred. 

"So he wants me does he? And he has tossed the poor little One, off of him has he?" One nodded almost imperceptibly. The Merovingian positively grinned from ear to ear. "And why is that pédale?"

Two looked with half hooded eyes and deeply pouting lips. His bloody chest rose and fell in abstract drunken breaths. Two reached up and removed his dark glasses. For the first time the Merovingian saw what was under there, never before had they removed them in his presence. Scarlet eyes burned with passion and desire back at him. "Only the master knows how to play for fun." His voice was raspy and laced with a heady desire. "Please _I_, want you now." he stumbled over the word I, never once meaning it. The Twins had spoken together through Two's mouth. The word burned them. Neither had ever said I before. 

The very aroused Merovingian had not needed to be asked twice. His carnal lust was by far outweighing logic at that moment. Belts, boots and pants were hastily tossed to the floor, but always he held his black knife firmly in his hand. He lifted the blade to Two's neck and rested it against the pale white skin. Red blood welled up at the contact and the Merovingian himself licked the blood away. Two moaned provocatively for him, tiny whimpers and pleads edging him on. 

The Merovingian was holding him self inches from Twos opening, when a white hand reached out to stop him. Red on white, blood on pale skin, it was Two and he was grinning and rather darkly at that. The Merovingian lifted the knife and smiled back. "Behave" He said and tried to wrench his wrist free. Two however held his wrist fast. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_We" _Two drew out the comforting word "have grown tired of this game."

"Yes we have" Ones voice resonated out, from deeper with in the room.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I can do to you…"

The Merovingian was interrupted however before he could finish his threat. "You mean what you could have done to use." Two was smiling again, and motioned for the Frenchman to turn around.

As the Merovingian stood from the bed a sickening realization hit him. He was nude and all he had in his hand was the knife. He instantly became to fumble through his dishevelled clothing that lay on the ground. 

One tisked at him. "Lookin' for this, mate?" In his white and bloody hand was the black devise. The Merovingian sank to his knees, and dropped his knife.

"Oui! Shit." He mumbled and the twins laughed. They were standing they were bleeding and beaten, but they were laughing, they were whole, and they would face the scavenger that had leached off their skills and their love for too long. The black device shattered like glass in Ones hand, the bits and shards of it imbedded into his palm. His own blood flowed, again red on white, but now their blood mixed together. One and Two, strength poured from them, as they fazed. Willing their silver suits back on them, and their cuts healed and their pale skin once again the purest white. The black shards rained to the floor, the sound like bullet casings. 

One smiled "That is a most glorious resonance." They glared down at the Merovingian cowering like a fool naked on the floor. Two's blood still covered his front. "Such a thing as you deserves a most horrible death for what you have done." The Merovingian whimpered "But we are not with out mercy. We don't plan on killing you." He looked up, eyes widened.

Two shook his head "We are going to take you to the only place we know can hold you."

"What are you going to do?" His voice stuttered over his French accent as he attempted to sound in control. 

One picked up the keys from the floor, while Two pointed his razor at the Merovingian. "Up!" And the bloody and nude Merovingian obeyed. 

One stepped up to their closet door and slid the key in the tumblers. He turned it once and felt the door click. The door swung open and they stepped inside.

They were standing in a white hall with many doors leading in all directions. As they started to walk, their foot steppes could be heard echoing dimly in the hollow space, and shuffling feet make animalistic scratching noises as the Merovingian was prodded down the hall way by Two's razor. The blood on his sickly yellow chest was drying, to a flaking red paste. It itched and burned uncomfortable on him, and the fact that he was walking around the hallways with nothing but blood on did nothing to lighten his sprits.

Finally they reached a green door that looked identical to all the others. One slid the key into the lock, turned the handle then removed the key, but did not open the door. The Merovingian tried to squirm away, knowing instantly where this door led to but was stayed by yet another pearl handled razor pointed at him. 

Then One lifted his other hand and knocked loudly and persistently at the door. 

Brusque communications were heard on the far side of the door, and finally swung open. Three desert eagles were pointed through the door way and three very stunned agents were gaping at the scene before them. The most wanted exile program in the entire Matrix was on his knees before them, completely nude and covered in blood, and his body guards were standing beside him knifes to his neck. 

******

He was sitting quietly watching scrolling green codes drip their way down two of the screens. The symbols were as rain the same purity, the same edge of danger. Fish was marking bits of the code down on a third screen. His eyes darted back and forth between the three with great concentration, and absent-mindedly he kept pushing the black-rimmed glasses he wore back up his nose each time they slid. 

"What are you working on Fish?" Neo was on shift, watching the Matrix for unusual activity in the neighbouring station, but his mind had drifted as he watched the young man study the code with such interest.

Fish looked at him and smiled. He rarely ever spoke on his own accord, but the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar had found that with a bit of a nudge one could strike up most intriguing conversations with him. "The council of Zion asked me to look over the logs of your encounters with the Smith clones, and compare it with existing data I have on the agents."

"What kind of data do you have?" Neo cocked his head slightly. It made him look younger more relaxed some how. 

"Every thing Zion knows, I know." Fish stated proudly. "I have spent many years studding agents. It is my specialty." Fish had turned away the scrolling green code, it has paused now, and looked like the rain had flash frozen. "When I learned that they wanted me on the Nebuchadnezzar, I asked permission of the counsel and of the captain to go through the collected data. I was quite excited when I heard of your encounter with Smith." 

Neo unattractively scrunched his face up. "You would not have been excited if you had to fight all of them."

He gave a half snort at Neo's expression, his glasses were sliding again, and this time he took them off. "Perhaps you are right, but that does not mean I am not trilled at the recount. An Agent that's gone viral, its unheard of, unprecedented, nearly impossible. They aren't written to do that. They can't choose exile by them selves." He was fidgety and rapped the black rims against his palm. "Smith is something amazing as far as programs go and you have to respect that."

"He doesn't deserve respect he's a cold-blooded murderer, and now there is hundreds of him" Neo spit his words out. Smith was a machine, a slave driver, he deserved nothing. 

Fish did not react to Neo's harsh tone, but kept his gaze and melodic voice level. "The Agents are sheepdogs and we are the wolves. We both want the same thing, we both want the sheep, it's not a wonder we fight. How can we berate the sheepdog for door the task he was bred to do?"

"You're siding with the Agents and with Smith?" Neo shook his head and backed away from the other man.

Fish frowned at him. "You can not see the world has no sides, it is round Neo. All creatures of the earth deserve their own place; however, my philosophical beliefs are most insignificant at this time. I am loyal, I always will be, and you need never fear my allegiance."

They were interrupted as Morpheus approached behind them. The tall black man looked down over the two. He had listened to their debate, but had decided to let them work it out them selves. It was a fine line between being the father figure, and being the captain. "Were loading in"

As Neo, Fish, Ammit and Wyvern, settled into the tattered old chairs Morpheus explained what they were doing. "Were going to run through some basic training programs, not because I don't trust your skills but I want to see them for my self. We have to work as a team, we need to know our strengths."

***

The cold digital sound of logging on ringed for an instant in Fish's ears. He shook his head to clear it then looked at the others around him. Neo and Morpheus wore the same outfits they always had. Ammit was dressed gracefully in a soft camel colored suit. It was trimmed in sapphire blue accents that matched her burning blue eyes. The soft hues etched their blue and the cut of her black hair, she looked like a walking queen of the Nile, under her right eye her name in hieroglyphs was tattooed it black and radiant blue. Ammit never wore sunglasses; it impeded her ability to read files. Wyvern was dressed quite the opposite, while Ammit was sophisticated and regal, he looked like some one trying too hard to fit in. His maroon snakeskin cape hung low and impassive, and his black clothing and glasses were nothing to be excited about. He looked the part but had none of the flair.

Fish however wore a cosmopolitan choice of clothing. He had a simple black coat and simple black pants both were perfectly tailored with clean modern lines. His black boots where explicitly polished, and shone like onyx in the sunlight. His shirt was a soft silk and saffron yellow in color. They tie was of identical color and created a refined look. He was still bald but on his head a set of sun glasses rested were his black frames had sat moment before. The lenses were deep black and had bands of gold and red that seemed to dance in them. He seemed out of place, like sunshine in a dark forest. Too much gold on to much green. 

No one seemed to take much interest in his non-conformist color choices. They were standing atop a tall building with a large flat roof. Before them was a colossal span then another building. "It's a jump program," Ammit said stating the obvious to her self. 

Neo kicked gracefully off the ground and jetted across the void. He landed with an audible thud then turned and looked back at the others.

Wyvern seemed discouraged "How is it the Neo is so skilled, and even with the so many years of training no one even comes close to his talent." 

"He is the One it is his purpose" Morpheus spoke mater-a-factly. 

Fish shook his head "There is no One, there is no purpose." He looked at Wyvern and smiled, he had that look in his eyes that denoted another parable coming on. Wyvern shrank back a bit, these never made any sense to him. 

"Matajura wanted to become the greatest swordsman, but his father said he was not quick enough and could never learn. So Matajura went to the famous dueller Banzo, and asked to become his pupil. 'How long will it take me to become a master?' he asked. 'Suppose I become your servant, to be with you every minute; how long?'

'Ten Years,' said Banzo.

'My father is getting old. Before ten years have passed I will have to return home to take care of him. Suppose I work twice as hard; how long will it take me then?'

'Thirty years' said Banzo.

'How is that?' asked Matajura. 'First you say ten years. Then when I offer to work twice as hard, you say it will take me three times as long. Let me make myself clear: I will work unceasingly; no hardship will be too much. How long will it take?'

'Seventy years' said Banzo. 'A pupil in such a hurry learns slowly.'

Matajura understood. Without asking for any promises in terms of time, he became Banzo's servant. He cleaned, he cooked, he washed, and he gardened. He was ordered never to speak of fencing or touch a sword. He was very sad at this; but he had given his promise to his master, and resolved to keep his word, Three years passed for Matajura as a servant. 

One day while he was gardening, Banzo came up quietly behind him and gave him terrible whack with a wooden sword. The next day in the kitchen the same blow fell again. Thereafter, day in and day out, from every corner and at any moment he was attacked by Banzo's wooden sword. He learned to live on the balls of his feet, ready to dodge at any movement. He became a body with no desires, no thoughts - only eternal readiness and quickness. 

Banzo smiled, and stated lessons. Soon Matajura was the greatest swordsman in all of Japan."

Wyvern looked lost again, and Morpheus was looking over Fish quizzically. 

Ammit was translating to the two. "He says that Neo is skilled not because he tried to be, but because he was forced to be." Fish nodded in reply.

Morpheus sighed, and then leapt a ridiculously high arc into the air before landing to the other rooftop with cement cracking smash. Wyvern leapt next. His jump had much less style too it and he flailed in the air, his self-doubt evident but he managed to make the span with out too much of a problem. Ammit smiled as Fish then leapt across. She was certainly the most graceful of the four so far. Her jump was low and elegant, and she landed with no more then a whisper. Neo's mouth twitched as if he was hiding a scowl; Morpheus however, commends the fine jump.

Fish was the only one left, he had yet to jump and his eyes lifted sky ward as if in contemplation. "Come on Fish, while were young." Neo baited him like an older sibling, still angry from Fish's respectful words for the agents. A full minuet passed without Fish even breathing. Morpheus was about to leap back to speak to Fish when he suddenly blurred towards him. He hadn't jumped, he had step from one building to another across that huge gap. Every one was startled. 

Fish was just a foot in front of Morpheus who stepped back surprised. "How the hell did you do that?!" 

Neo was just staring at Fish like he had personally insulted him. 

Fish ignored Neo and instead answered Morpheus question. "The same way Neo flies, I simply altered the way in which my file moves form one location in the system to another. "

"You can't do that it breaks the rules of the program." 

"It most certainly does not" Fish looked a touch offended, if that was possible on his docile face. "I learned how to do it by watching the way agents moved"

"Oh." Was all that Morpheus replied. He stood puzzled for a bit then his curiosity spurred he continued "You learned that from just watching the Agents. How much time do you spend doing that?" 

"Many hours Sir, I know their code inside and out. That's why I was so eager to see your logs because there is no possible way Smith can do what he does." Fish was winding up into that excited state that he got whenever he was able to explain his work to some one. "I have been comparing the information from his clones now, with the Smith Neo faced before he was destroyed, and with the code of Brown and Jones, plus a whole host of other agents, that other crews had fought, well ran from." 

Neo held up one hand to slow him down "Who are Brown and Jones."

Fish glared at him. "Brown and Jones were the associates of Smith. Jones was the taller one and Brown was the smaller and slighter built."

Neo looked disgusted again. "Who knows things like that? They are all the same, they are all killing monsters. What did you march up to them and ask their names, agent lover?" His patience had snapped.

Ammit gasped and Wyvern cringed. "Neo, you have no right to say such things to your crew mate, you will apologize." Morpheus had a cold gaze on his soldier now. "And you will treat him with equal respect. Fish does his job as instructed by Zion."

Neo stood tall and met Morpheus inert stare, but not for more then an instant. Morpheus was more then a superior office, he was a friend, and Neo did not want to jeopardize this. His bitter eyes fell to Fish, who hadn't seemed to hear the commit. He was only smiling like he always did. "Forgive Me, Fish. It was not my place," Neo managed to mumble out.

Fish was still smiling almost absurdly, "No harm Neo." Then as though noting had happened Fish returned to describing his work. "I know their names because I have read their code, all of it, form the first symbol to the last. I have spent enough time that I know which areas define outward features, how the suit is written in the program, the way they move, how they communicate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Man" Wyvern spoke, sounding like a hippie. "You just stepped across that thing." The word "stepped" was long and heavily annunciated; he motioned to the massive gorge with one hand. 

Ammit glared at him "Yes Wyvern, but we are past that would you pay attention!" 

"Alright then" Was all he said but he wandered over to the buildings edge and gazed across the divide. "Just stepped," He was mumbling under his breath. Had Fish be inclined to such things he would have rolled his eyes. Ammit; however, did so for him. 

Morpheus although slightly disturbed by Wyvern's total lack of attention, motioned for Fish to continue. "How is it you learned all these things"

"You see Sir, it was like trying to figure out every thing about a new species, simply by reading its DNA. The thing I am most interested in is their subroutine programming. Their most basic functions. Humans have subroutine programs too but we just call them instinct. Things like how fear drives up adrenaline making our bodies ready to run should we need it. I found out by studding the Agents, that many of their higher programming actually shut down while they are fighting, and more basic subroutines take over. It's a self preservation system, I think. That way should their host die, more vital and more individual programming is not lost accidentally in the transfer."

Neo seemed to forget his earlier hostilities, and spoke with a curious voice. "What kind of individual programming?"

Fish shook his head. "Its hard to explain but I think its their personalities, but I found something interesting, when I was reading the files for this location I saw an other interesting program"

"You read programs like Ammit, Fish?" Wyvern called from the edge of the building, he seemed to have caught up to the conversation.

Fish turned to face him "Not in the way she does, she read an individuals files, I can only read static files. The way the agents move, and the way I did for that mater is to actually move up a directory then back down, to the location you want. I was "up a directory" when I spotted your Agent training program. Can we load that up Morpheus and at the place just after she becomes an Agents." Ammit and Wyvern glanced at each other. This was not a standard training program used on all ships, so their curiosity grabbed them. The feeling of falling was only momentary as the program loaded up under their feet. 

The glitch and somewhat irregular, program had doubles of random people walking about in it. It was lower resolution then the Zion appointed jump program and looked crafted by hand. In the center of a clearing an agent with a drawn Desert Eagle stood pointing his gun towards the crew. Although the program was frozen, Fish's mouth twitched before he took the gun from the Agents and holstered it in his belt. 

"This agent look alike has only the most basic of subroutines, but it has something the other agents don't." Fish lifted his hand and a large plasma screen TV appeared hanging in mid air. This would not have been so strange if momentarily ago it had not been a pigeon flying away. The screen showed a single frozen stand of code. "This is the digital signature, its singed by a programmer named Mouse." Neo and Morpheus looked down slightly but Fish continued to speak. "All programs have digital signatures, originally it was a human practice as we know, as even now humans in the matrix sign their work with a tiny bit of coding."

"But agents don't have digital signatures?" Morpheus asked.

Fish smiled "No they do, but this is were it gets interesting, all agents have digital signatures," Two new frozen lines of code appeared. "Most agents are signed with this on the left here. Its by the Architect." He motioned to the undistinguished line of coding. "But a small number of agents, our pals Smith, Brown and Jones included, have this digital signature." He motioned to the line of coding on the right. "I have been making comparisons in their code, and I think its safe to label them as two compliantly different types of agents. This one on the right is by far more complete in it's coding. More advanced, if you will. The ones on the left are more specifically created to hunt and kill us. I think the agents had two completely different programmers."

"Does Zion know about this?" Morpheus asked a hushed frenzy.

Fish shook his head no. "I just thought of this. It was in front of me the whole time. I had been working under the foolish assumption that all programs in the Matrix had been created by the Architect. I thought maybe he just had two different signatures, and had created agents in two different styles. That had always bothered me because of the inefficiency it would create, not a logical path for a machine. I saw Agent Prick here, which by the way his author was kind enough to name him, and I could instantly tell he was written in a third style, with a third unique signature. That's when it hit me, there has to be two programmers."

"What does this mean?" Ammit asked softly

"It means the Architect lied. He did not create the entire Matrix. We most report to Zion immediately," Neo spit out. 

Fish shook his head again "No there is one more there I most show you." A new third code appeared in the center of the screen. "This is the signature of Smith the last time you fought him. These few symbols here are new."

Morpheus eyed them closely. "It not in standard coding. Can you read it Fish?" 

He nodded. "It says: Created by Her Lady L 101000001101, edited by Mistress Vanth 1001000100101 ." He took a dramatic pause. "This is not the same Smith you destroyed Neo, this is a virus, inserted into the Matrix, but I don't know why."

"And the numbers?"

"Its possible its some sort of ID system, but it looks like years, 2573 and 4645. If so then we just found out how old the Matrix is. Just over two thousand years fits with what the Architect had said, and the first date, if that is what that is, fits with the time frame we would be looking for." 

"Shit" Neo ran his hand through his hair. 

"Lets go back" Morpheus whispered.

"Fish you're a fucking genius" Wyvern mumbled as they were sucked out of the program, and flung back into their bodies with a metallic hiss. 

Fish sat up and shook his head to clear it. The others were unplugging and all the rest of the crew from the Neb had gathered around the operators council. Not a single eye was not on him. "I better write a report then?" He asked to Morpheus.

"No kid were going back to Zion." 

************

__

OMG! I have to write in an Agent Wesson, That is way to funny to pass up. MY IDEA! NOBODY STEAL! L may be crazy, CRAZY LIKE A FOX! Maybe that only funny because its late and I haven't slept in God only knows how long. 

Thanx Rose for betaing!

****

Review Please !


	3. Chapter 3a The Twins

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: chapter 3a has been re written to be much darker. 

when illusion spin her net   
I'm never where I wanna be   
and liberty she pirouette   
when I think that I am free   
watched by empty silhouettes   
who close their eyes but still can see   
no on taught them etiquette   
I will show another me   
  
"Hey" I said "You keep my things, they've come to take me home"

- Peter Gabriel

***

Agents Brown and Jones, were attempting to aim their weapons at both the Twins and the Merovingian, and the wavering effect only worked to highlight their confused state. Smith stood squarely, his side arm also leveled but not at the twins, at the Merovingian. Although he was a powerful program, he was now kneeling on the floor and covered in blood and nude from head to toe. Something was very wrong.. "What do you want?" Smith dark and dangerous voice showed his contempt for the lesser programs. 

"We want to speak to you,…" One stated flatly.

"…to negotiate a deal," Two said finishing the others sentence. 

Brown could be seen to nearly tick at the word deal. He spoke still staring down his gun. "What makes three exile programs, willingly walk into Agent headquarters, thinking they could negotiate terms."

Two lifted his hand from behind the Merovingian and aimed his M-16 rifle. Normally the agents would have easily stopped him but the shock that exile programs were standing in their broom closet had slowed their reactions. "Because our gun is bigger then yours, in this place you can die, and we have what you want. It sounds like a pretty good grounds for terms if you ask us."

"What makes you think we can die here?" Jones inquired.

One smirked "You are not currently safely in a human body. We don't think you can die here, we know you can."

Browns brow furrowed. "What do you hope to gain by these negations?" He was caustic. They had a point, and he did not want to die.

"Mind your place, both of you." The other two agents had over stepped their grounds by beginning interrogations right here in the hallway, especaly with a backdoor still open and the exile easily able to escape. "As I was saying, What do you want?"

"A place to stay."

"We can not give you that." Smith said flatly and stepped back. "I think you negotiations have already failed." 

The first twin shook his head. "We know you keep humans in this building, so we know you have rooms. We need a place to stay for tonight, then we will be gone."

"This is not a motel." Brown snapped out under his breath. Smith glared at the lower ranking agent and silenced the program.

His gaze fell back on the twins. "You are well connected exile programs. Could you not find some one or some place to go to? Not even a hotel room? I believe that your master has enough connections to find a healer and a tailor. " 

The first twin spoke again. "You miss understand our purpose for being here Sir. We don't hold our blades against you, but against him" He pointed the iced steal of the razor towards the naked man kneeling between them. "We only want a room and we offer the Merovingian as payment." 

Smith holstered his desert eagle, leaving the other two agents' guns still trained on the exiles. He placed two fingers on his ear piece and listened. "The mainframe is intrigued, we will consider your offer pending questioning."

The twins nodded. "This is to be expected." They lifted the filthy man to his feat, and looked around the hallway. For beings with impossible amounts of money they certainly had a hideous building. It was white. Sharp, slick, surgical white, not the elegant lily white of the Twins, but the slightly halogen tinted tone of hospital white. The light steaming from the widows made the room garish. The floor was a dark grey that seemed to eat at the whiteness. It added its own marked hue and the whole room seemed dingy. The walls were completely free of even the slightest architectural interest, simple dark lines edged around the room, adding to its too long and too stretched appearance. A white box, it reminded the Twins of the white kill boxes used in slaughterhouses. 

There were too many kinds of white in one place. They clashed and coursed at each other, snowy sharks circling ready for the blood bath. The soothing yet powerful white of the twins, the tainted white of the hall way, and the sickly talcum white of the bloody man. He was shivering, the red rust eating away at his skin, the blood rusting out the iron of his heart and the cold metal armour that had covered him well for so long. He had no pride and no dignity left. His arrogance eaten now, his own sickness of mind mixed with freezing fear. So much hatred, wasted in the white room. Death loomed here, its sickle ready to take any one. In this place death wore a black suit and sunglasses. 

"If you would follow me." Smith's voice was level but wary. He was ready to kill the Twins should the need arise, he could feel it though, from the blood soaked form on the gray floor, it was broken already, it would take next to nothing to open his mind. Once they did that, every exile would be findable. 

Brown shut the door to the broom closet, preventing other unwanted guests from entering the Agency. Not that any one ever had before. This was a fools work, the alabaster twins had finally lost it.

The three agents led the three exiles down the white hall. The walked towards the window and it was like the proverbial path through the narrowing tunnel. The bright light it was freedom, heaven. Unlike the other associates of the Merovingian, the twins loved the sun, the purity and grace of it. They loved the moon as well; they were twin's orbs in the sky, both pale and beautiful. Never could they understand how the others could dwell practically all the time in the darkness of night, and disdain the sun. How can one view the moon with out the sun, how can you appreciate day with out the night? The twins knew such things like no other programs could, you could never have one ideal and not its opposite. It is opposites and reflections that allow the mind to find purity. Would the rose be so beautiful if all things looked like it? 

They reached the door; it was also white. The same white as all other things in this cold place, except for the agents, and the blood. Smith opened the door, a lab style table sat crosswise in the room, and two silver chairs equally sterile in appearance sat one on each side. Antiseptically government, yes that was the term for it, so clean and so perfect in its mirage of assimilation that it gave it's own falsity away. Perfection did not and could not exist, even in a world of code and laws. 

The twins placed the Merovingian in one silver chair, and stood behind him. Smith took the other and his partners stood behind him.

The questions began. 

***

"Why here of all places. To us? We both know that that by giving the Merovingian to us you place all of his contacts at risk. You will be the most hated exiles in all of the Matrix."

"We don't care about that. We care that the blood on this man, is not his; it is ours. Our blood spilled by his hand. Our pain, for his enjoyment. We decided once and for all that we had had enough. We will never again be fodder to his sick fantasies."

Smith arched his eyebrows curiously, and leaned back in his chair. "I take it he used you two sexually, and violently at that rate?" The agents showed no emotion, they were not programmed to feel compassion, although they did. They had grown it, evolved to feel such things. Evolution does not always mean progression.

The twins nodded silently, they were not identical, they were reflections. 

The Merovingian was grinning in his chair, completely lost in his own safe world. The place inside where there was no white and no agents. 

"How long would you stay?"

"We would stay until morning only, we must meat some one at noon. We no longer have a master, we have a mistress now."

The three agents tensed immediately, their color had faded. The Merovingian snorted having come out it seems to the real world once again. As real as the matrix could be any ways. "Oh are the big scary agents afraid of one bitchy little girl." Smith stood and rounded the table. The twins stepped back, the advancing agent was seeping death. Anger was one of the few emotions agents ever portrayed, but it was always held is check. This was not emotion this was instinct.

"What did you say." he hissed. Brown and Jones moved beside him, the twins forgotten for now. Three ear pieces were removed, they did not want the mainframe to see this.

"Well no wonder I would be too, if that bitch controlled me like that." He taunted. Smiths ice blue eyes became fire in a heartbeat. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Oui!?" He grinned even bigger. "How can I tell you were the other exiles are if I am dead." His head bobbed back and forth like some sort of sick French clown. "She is a pretty little jeune fille, No? So how many often do you branlage, you know polish the pistol thinking of her? Or do agents prefer the real thing? I hear she sleeps with four of your kind" 

Smith twitched and tightened his fist around the mans neck. He slammed the Merovingian's head several times into the wall before letting him slide a few inches down. He was glaring down at him. "I will not kill you now, but I can make sure your life is nothing more then excruciatingly painful. I will enjoy making you take back every last one of those words." 

He was ginning though fresh blood flowed form the back of his head, it was unnoticed, further proving that the man was most unstable. "You see," he wheezed. "See she controls you, such anger over a human does not befit agents."

Smith straitened up. "She is not human."

"I have heard other wise"

"You have heard lies," he hissed out.

The twins spoke up from the corner they had retreated too to get away form the agents rage. "You speak of Her Lady?"

Smith nodded eyes never leaving the Merovingian, who was loosing consciousness, from repeated blows. "The devil her self. You did not say you were going with her."

"We did not know it would mater."

"It makes all the difference. When, where and whom were you to meet?"

The second twin spoke. "We are not sure of whom, but we were told to meet them at noon, no place was given, so we assume the château." 

The first shook his head. "No we know, his name is Mouse."

Smith looked over towards Brown and Jones. They had killed a crewman names Mouse from the rebel ship Anderson served on. "It could be a coincidence."

Brown frown. "Mostly likely sir, the idea that one of her best could be a human rebel, it is improbable."

"She had taken them before" Jones added.

"But never after they were dead." Brown and Jones often did this. It was not a heated argument, they simply weighed pros and cons back and forth to each other. The mechanical precision of it was eerie. 

"Perhaps we should ask what they know." Smith inquired. The sets of eyes fell on the first twin. "How do you know his name?"

He drew a white card from inside his jacket. "We found it in his suit."

Smith took it in his hand, he red it over twice, then scowled. 

"What is it?" Smith handed the white square to Brown, never meeting his gaze. "_Mouse, Demon of Hell Ext. R118_" He read out load, "He must be very well thought of, if he beds so near to her lady."

Smith nodded. "If she sent this Mouse, to retrieve them, then it is logical they are very important. It will be our codes if any thing happens to them." The other agents nodded. "We must arrange for them to go now."

"What is this about?" Two inquired. Smith lifted his hand and another silver chair appeared. He motioned for the twins to sit, then he him self sat on back on the other side of the table.

"It is about power." Smith face was deadly straight. "In the beginning in the first Matrix there was no need for agents. Yes, programs worked to control and keep humans in line, but agents like us did not exist. After the first Matrix failed, it was paramount that the second version would come online as fast as possible. The Architect deemed that he could not develop the adequate programming soon enough. The machines sought out one who could help. No other programs had the capability to create new life, but the Gen. Kingdom did. They were creatures that had fought at our side against the humans, but they were not machines. Most of them were genetically engineered beings created by the humans as weapons against us. To say the least they did not think well of the humans motives. The leader was a girl who was wise beyond her years, and older then she appeared, named L. She was the one who had opened the doors of their army to all those creatures not considered _normal._" He slurred the word out. "Every thing from mutants, to vampires, wizards to werewolves. If they had a reason to hate humans they were welcomed, with open arms."

"Why do you tell us this? Is this not classified?"

Smith nodded. "Yes but you will learn it all soon any ways. I offer you this knowledge as equality in our trade. We must show something given, we cannot put down that we protected you out of loyalty to a programmer the mainframe despises. This will be written in the books as a knowledge for knowledge trade."

The twins nodded. "Alright, please continue."

"When the war was over we offered them sanctuary with us, in the walls of 01. They chose however to have their own land, in the place were the human city Alexandria once stood. They named it the Gen. Kingdom, even though they had no king. It was Lady L whom our kind asked for help. She agreed and set to work with the Architect. They worked most efficiently. Her Lady wrote many programs, and when it came to decide how the humans would be controlled should the need arise. Her solution was the agents. Then however, when the matrix was nearing completion; the Architect proclaimed him self the creator of the Matrix and there for God. He no longer needed the help of Lady L whom had written the first one hundred of us. She was the one that wrote us to evolve and grow. However she also wrote use to be replaced ever five hundred years, to prevent us form evolving into something too human. The Architect deemed this unnecessary and so decided that no agent should ever been replaced. He created an auto program that would write agents according to how he felt they should be. When those of us written in her hand die, we go back to her. We go and become Demons of Hell."

One looked down as if to ponder some deep philosophical question. When he looked back up the confusion was clear in his eyes. "They live in the real world, but can they move in the Matrix? And you said it was the Gen. Kingdom why would dead agents become Demons in Hell?" 

Jones stepped forward such things were his expertise. Smith nodded respectfully to the taller agent and let him speak. "If the Architect is God, it is easy to extend the biblical parallel. Her Lady was a most important aid to God, until she was tossed from heaven, the mainframe if you will. If she was cast down from heaven in such a manner, then she is the Devil, and her world is Hell. Thus the Gen. Kingdom changed its name to the Kingdom of Hell. Neo is the human Christ and that makes us programs like use either angles, or demons." His steady voice sounded like he was reading a tech manual. "And yes they move in the Matrix but not at all like the humans do. She and her people cannot only enter the Matrix but they can take things from it and move them into the real world. Any thing form food to complete programs."

"Whole programs? So there is agents in the real world too?" One looked at Two, their uncertainty echoing in each other's dark sunglasses. "Have you ever met her?"

Brown and Jones shook their heads, but Smith nodded. "I did once" He seemed pensive and uncertain; this was not information he wished to speak of in present company, but did any ways. "I was destroyed by Anderson. I was between alive and dead, and in that span I was taken to the real world. I sat in her office an talked to her until it was time for me to go back."

Brown was frowning. His face seemed to be perpetually in this state. "You never mentioned a meeting with Her Lady. Why did you keep that information from us?"

"It was not for you to know." Smith said plainly. His voice indicated that the subject should be dropped. The other agent glared but did so. 

The twins watched this power play with interest. Had these two been human the many long years would had led to a great number of fights. They were not human, such an edge of struggle had been written into them. The knife blade used to make them stronger, competition to keep them perfect. Agents were terribly competitive by nature. Up until today, they had known two things about agents. Run if you see one, and run really fast if you see more. Now they knew things about agents, that many agents did not know. "We were told to wait at the château until noon. How will be meet them now?"

"It is a simple manner of calling them on the phone and informing them of the change." 

"On the phone?" Two asked sceptically. 

"So what is the number?" One added.

"666-Inferono" He stated face straight as stone. "That is their own area code so you have to dial 9 to get out of our phone directory, then one, then the number."

"Are your serious? Who came up with that any ways?" 

Jones' ever straight face never hitched. "Her Lady, I would presume. She has an odd sense of humor. In fact there is both Agent Smith and an Agent Wesson, and all the great gates are named after the rivers of hell." 

"What are the gates?"

"The doorways that convert the Matrix's code into a molecular synchronization that allows them to pass from the Matrix to the real world. It converted programming to TNA." 

"TNA?"

"Trioxyribonuclaic Acid. It a modified version of human DNA. They way it coils is more compact and stable. It simply doesn't age. Its the same chemical compound that is used in all the Gen. Eng.'s."

"So their not just holograms they are physical and real?"

Jones nodded to the twins. 

"If TNA is so much more stable then DNA why does not a single natural creature carry it?"

"Access information on the process known as meiosis, in which a cell divide into four, for the purpose of creating haploid cells for reproduction. TNA is not capable of performing the step known as "_crossing over_" and there for is useless for reproduction."

"So like programs in the Matrix, every one is sterile?" 

Jones nodded his reply. 

"Exhalant," One stated, "We hate children."

"So messy…" Two added

"… and noisy,"

"… and irritating."

They had many questions, Jones patients was programmed to be indefinite but Smith's was not. 

"We have other work to attend," He snapped "So we should make the call immediately, any further questions you have will, I'm sure be answered when you arrive in Hell." 

The twins nodded. "Let's do it."

************

__

Now beta'd REVIEW! Thank you. I can not rite better if you don't tell me how :-) 

****

Review!


	4. Chapter 3b The Twins Cont

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: This chapter took a while but I had to stop and rewrite 3a, I think they flow better now. If you haven't read the new 3a please do so before reading this chapter.

I've been the lowest of the low on the planet  
I've been a sinner all my days  
When I was living with my hand on the trigger  
I had no sense to change my ways  
The preacher asked if I'd embrace the resurrection  
To suck the poison from my life  
Just like an existential cowboy villain  
His words were balanced on my knife  
Devil to pay, on judgement day  
Would Jesus strike me down if I should pray?

-Sting

***

Jones nodded and moved to a black conference phone sitting on the table. It had appeared their some time during the encounter. His fingers were tactful yet masculine as he tapped the many numbers on to the keys. He was the largest of the three agates. Tallest and with the most sweeping shoulders and powerful build. Brown the shortest looked almost doll like in comparison.

He pushed a final black button then stepped back allowing smith to take over. 

"Operator." A cool crisp woman's voice could be heard.

"This is Agent Smith."

"Good afternoon Agent Smith, this is Demeter, how might I direct you call, Sir?" She sounded young and innocent, though Smith knew that Demeter was many hundreds of years old.

"We need to speak some one named Mouse. I am not sure were to find him but we have card that denotes him to the red hall."

"We sir?"

"Agent Jones, Agent Brown, Twin One and Two and myself." His voice contained a touch of irritation. 

"Very good Sir, I could give you his quarters, but I know for a fact that he is out now."

"We need to speak to him immediately."

"I'm sorry Sir but he is currently mounted in the Roma Arena."

"No one rides in there but Her Lady, Miller, Kelly, Evens and Bryant. He can't be in the Roma Arena" He stated this fact like the woman had just told him that the moon was made of cheese. 

"He is her assistant, Sir."

Smith looked over at the twins. "You were contacted by Lady L's own assistant and you didn't tell us?" 

Two shrugged "We did not know."

Smith rubbed the bridge of his nose unconsciously, and then stopped as the human like action perturbed him. "I believe he should here this, it is most important."

"Alight then Sir I will connect you to the Roma Arena."

The sound of the phone line clicking over was followed by elevator music playing sappy type romance songs that seemed hell bent on driving all present to run away, or at least hang up. It rang for a good two minutes before it was picked up by a very caustic sounding voice. "This is Bryant" Smith actually scowled at the name

"This is Agent Smith." 

"I know who it is, what do you want Smith." His voice burned against the walls of the white room. It sounded far more human then any agent that the Twins had ever heard speak before.

"I need to speak to Mouse." Smith was level and mindful in his speaking, like tip toeing through a minefield.

"You can't" The reply was blunt.

"And why not?"

"Because he is busy and does not need you to lead him amiss"

"You may speak your peace to me when we are face to face Bryant, but for now I must speak to Mouse, or I will be forced to inform Her Lady that your protective nature caused her two newest acquisitions to miss their gate?"

"Give him the phone Bryant, stop being a prick!" A voice shouted form the background on the Arena end. 

"Go fuck Miller, Kelly." His voice had softened slightly; this was more of the sibling like taught then a real insult. The twins were taken aback; this was an Agent saying these things. 

"I will if you would get off the phone so we can finish this quadrille pattern." Laughter was heard in the background. Laughter, Agents don't laugh. 

"Fine" Bryant shouted back. 

Another voice came on the line. The twins instantly recognized it as the kind boy that had spoke to them in the. "Sorry about that guys. Bryant's cranky because he didn't get his juice box." A few choice insults were heard from the arena along with more laughter. The chorus from Elvis's Burning love could be heard, song loudly and slightly off key in the background.

"Excuse use for interrupting, but are those actually Agents?"

"Yes, most unfortunately" Smiths voice came filtered with distaste. 

"Can Agents get high in Hell? That's what is sounds like."

Mouse snorted "No mates, Agents cant get high, they are just always like this. Agents are a Hell of lot fun once they let go of all the Mainframes bullshit. No offence gentlemen."

"Non taken" Smith replied. 

"So what's up that you gents are with Smith hear?"

"Their safety was deemed compromised at the château. So they were moved here. Will you be retrieving them? They need to be out as soon as possible."

"Well Smith, I can't do any thing earlier, but Kelly and Miller can come in about three hours. Sorry but it's the best I can do."

"Thank you Mouse it is acceptable."

"Any time Smith." A few muffled curses and shouts of not to touch some item or another played against two people now singing Heartbreak Hotel as loud as possible, before the line went dead. 

The room was silent, and eyes darted back and forth. Contacting them all ways tends to leave people in shock. The twins looked at Smith.

"We have never heard of Agents acting in such a manor."

"Wait until you meet them." Jones said in his cool voice. "They are on par with the most eccentric of humans. They were not always like that. But they were deleted a very long ago" 

Smith shock his head "Those four were eccentric before they were deleted by the Mainframe, and I assume that was one of the reasons they were. There is a high possibility that her Lady wrote them with the plan of making them in to her bodyguards in time. They were the last four agents created in her hand, and of all the agents they were always the least loyal to the Mainframe. They are eccentric but they are valuable non the less."

"Well technically Bryant deleted him self." Jones added.

"An agent deleted him self? You can do that?" said Two. 

"Well he is the only one who ever has. He was a lot like Brown, hated human, but he become so sure that he was corrupted beyond repair by then that he defragmented his own code." Jones smiled "Now he just hates the rebels and Smith."

The twins turned to judge Smith's reaction. He however portrayed no appearance that he even had heard the comment. 

"Why does he hate you Agent Smith?" the second twin asked.

He glared him down. This was obviously a very sore subject. "It is of no mater, for you exile." It was the agent equivalent of 'shut your trap an mind your own business.'

Smith stood and turned to Brown and Jones. His voice had returned to its normal sultry monotone. "Room 101 is unoccupied, be sure to modify the code so they can not phase through the walls." They nodded, the motioned for the twins to follow them. They stood and crossed the room like silver shadows. Brown opened the door and walked out. Jones fell in line behind them, closing the door with no more then a whisper.

Smith removed his sunglasses, folding them carefully; he set them on the large metal table. It was not yet past one in the afternoon but the day seemed to be much older then that. He was frowning again, he did not care if it made him look old.. He was old damn it! And right now he felt ever one of his many long years. Back in the beginning it was so simple. Go. Kill. Report. It was done with no emotion, no thoughts about it. Back then Brown, Jones and himself had been perfect partners. They had moved like the Twins did now, each step in synch. It was good for many years, as new agents were made, and many rebels killed. Then Wesson, Marietta and Christian began to degrade. It had been very unnerving watching three highly effective agents become not only useless but a danger to their male counter parts. 

They had been the only ones ever written from scratch to be as female, and the first to be deleted. The rebellion had nicked names the three of them the black widows. Like their programming dictated they had evolved to be the most effective at their jobs as possible. More then one rebel man had been caught in their web. Their skilled hands and mouths made the rebels tell all. With enough time they swore they could stop any male in his tracks. Eventually as soon as a rebel was captured buy them the plug was pulled. Wesson, Marietta and Christian were to say the least not thrilled by this. Their favorite past time taken from them, they turned to their male counterparts for the thrill of seduction they sought. They had no desire for any coppertop, they would take no less then a challenge. The male agents, slower to evolve had not yet reached a point where their systems could handle the swell of physical information that came from three very attentive female agents. More then one male agent crashed under their touches. After the third reboot of an agent they were deemed an unnecessary risk and deleted. 

Smith wondered why he thought about them now; he had been pensive the last few months. He had noticed it after Anderson had destroyed him. Never before had he pondered about were the other agents who died went. He was developing emotions he could tell it bothered him. His programming had peaked and was reaching its climax. When Johnson Jackson and Thomson had been brought on line he had instantly recognized tier improved programming. They were superior, and he and his partners where obsolete, now more human then Agent. That's why he had failed, and why Anderson had destroyed him. The mainframe however had seen fit to bring him back online, not as field agents but only as workers in the office. However there was a few hours between the time Anderson had destroyed him, and the time the Mainframe found him, in that span she found him. 

Her Lady had stumbled across him in the code sitting knees under his chin, pressed in a coded corner of a scrolling hallway. They hadn't talked much; she mostly had sat beside him in the swell of green, and held his hand. She had smiled and told him things that did not mater; her gentle words fell on deft ears however as he was so in shock, a rebel had destroyed him. After some time she stood and took him to his feet. 

"Its time to go back Smith." Her sweet voice was calming, and she stroked his hand again. When he did not reply, she added. "Come on love, you cant stay here."

"I have nothing to go back for. I will be deleted for my failure." His voice sounded drowned, like a creature with no fight left.

She just smiled "Come now, non of that. If you stay here, then how will you distort him in the future?' He did not have time to ponder the question. She shoved him and he woke up back inside the agency. 

Smith rubbed his temples, then placed his earpiece back on. He picked his pristine sunglasses back up and slipped them on as well. He left the white room and raised a hand to the white door. The unaware Merovingian would be deposited automatically in a looked cell; the Matrix came in very handy at times. Once again his lethal agent mask was securely in place, all traces of his pensive state gone. He could be heading off to destroy rebels or track down an exile but he was actually off to do paper work. Such was his life, if you could say something never born was truly alive. 

***

Agent Jones and Agent Brown led the twins to Room 101. It was just down the hall way 

"I'm sorry but we will have to confine you there until it comes time for you to leave." The twins nodded understanding. 

They stepped inside and the deadbolt locked behind them the sound was unimportant that alone could not hold them. The walls shimmered green for an instant, and they knew that only now, this room was an inescapable cell. 

The room was not white, as one would expect but actually a very small but not uncomfortable apartment. The walls were a soft grey, with pale green floors. Charcoal counters in a small kitchen area and modern black cabinets hanging on the wall. A pristine black table with two black chairs. In the back one large black bed was the only other furniture.

One laid his coat down on the table; he removed Twos for him, and then pulled his twin to lie on the bed along side of him. They collapsed into the black shadowy comfort. Agents had remarkable taste in bedding One mussed, as he felt the soft fabric under his hand. He drew him self up next to his twin, and laid his head on the pale shoulder next to him. He moaned slightly. 

//We are so sick of this place. // One was angry it showed in his thoughts, and the way he tensed. They were sick of every thing about their life.

//We hate it. We do. // Two was calm and quite. He was usually the more reserved so this was not surprising, he gently stoked Ones hair. //but just think, we only have a few more hours until we are done of it. Can we think of any thing to fill our time // 

One sat up and smiled at Two. //We think we are not so tired any more. // He leaded forward, and laid soft lips upon the soft skin of a pail neck. 

Two sighed then laid his head back against the over stuffed pillows, giving his lover full access to his neck. One seemed to feast at the site. He hissed slightly, as his looked over Two's body, knowing quite well what lay underneath the platinum cloth. Leaning over, he just grazed the skin with his mouth, with touches soft as shadows. He allowed his lips to float over his skin as he drifted to Two's white collar. Most carefully One loosened the knot on the silver tie and when its was completely open it pulled it out in a grudgingly slow movement. Two shuddered as the silk dragged across his pale skin the feeling was exhilarating.

One was humming softly and tracing lines across Twos body with one hand. His other arm propped him up watching Twos face shift as his hand drew closer to were Two wanted to be touched. Then darted away like a fleeting dove. Finally his flat palm came to rest upon the bulging silver trousers. Two was whimpering as One caressed him gently though his pants. 

Then in a swift movement one swung him self over. Two gasped as One straddled him bringing their swelling erections in contact through the layers of fabric. The sound was muffled as One caught the moan in his throat by sealing Two's mouth with a deep kiss. Two moved his hand to remove his shirt but One reached out to stop him. He met Twos glance with a smirk, and kissed him again. Then starting from Twos sides, sweet pale hands moved up along his body. One slowly removed Two's vest then his hands flouted over Two's body. When Two arched his back to meat Ones hands, he was rewarded. One stroked Two's chest gently, and then let his fingers caress the pale form below him as he undid each button. White hands, drifted down white silk like rain running down a pain of glass. Silently they rested on Twos belts, whose eyes were rolled back at the exquisite feelings over his body. Everything else had been so slow that this seemed like a flash, almost instantly the silver belt was gone, One had undid the clasps and whipped out of the loops. The shock jolted Two's hips up into One's and they moaned at the contact. Two hissed at the sting that passed in a wave over his sensitized body. One grinned he loved to watch Two gasp in passion. It was the highlight of his day. 

Two locked up at his lover with a glare. //We are too fascinated with watching us do that//

One kissed Two again. //We think that, that habit of ours is most rewarding. //

Two smiled //We have to many cloths on. Let us share the fun, my love//

One nodded in reply and dropped his hands to his side, letting his twin undress him. He loved that feeling, being fawned over by that pale angel below him. He moaned and rolled his head back as Two gracefully stroked him just above his trousers. His white fingers floating on his white skin. Each clasp was carefully opened. They were gentle this time. Going slow, not wanting to loose each other. An hour ago they had been bleeding under their cruel former masters hands. This was for them, and for healing; they needed this time, this total sharing to make them whole again.

Now both of them shirt less, Two grinned //That's better but one more thing//

Two undid the belt clasp his equally pale wrists skipping over the bulging front of the trousers as his methodical hands worked slower then necessary. One whimpered with both passion and frustration, he hated when the tables turned like this on him. The belt that was snaked around his body was uncoiled from his middle. The movements were almost unperceptive slow; as the metallic leather fell from the last loop to the ground he sighed. Then it was ones turn to gasp. He fell forward, head over his twins shoulder as Two grasped him through his trousers.

One cussed slightly while Two laughed like water in his ear. 

He hissed //We will pay for that// through gasping breaths.

//We do hope so// Two whispered headily back.

One pushed him self up and glared at his twin. He leaned forward and kissed him this time quite forcefully. He bit at Two's lower lips, who in reply arched his body into One, and returned the fevered kiss with even more fire. One sat back up and Two gasped as the cool air suddenly hit his body. One smiled and undid the clasp to twos silver slacks. Boots were hastily removed and tossed aside, then Twos pants and boxers were removed in one swift movement. Planting burning kisses on Twos chest and abdomen, One moved down his mirror. Pale hands were in his hair but then on his shoulders as he was pushed away. One hissed and Two grinned. 

//We want to watch us undress all the way. // 

One nodded and stepped back off the bed. He stepped out of his boots quickly but spent more care on the rest of his dress. Slowly he drew the zipper of his slacks down, he lulled his head back and moaned slightly and open teeth grazed his erection. Twos breath caught. Deft hands opened the top button on his pants and they fell pooling like mercury to the floor. Silver satin boxers glittered as they too fell to the floor, and finally black glasses were pulled away to revile dazzling ruby hued eyes. 

Two sighed and removed his own glasses, and set them beside their duplicate on the black table beside the black bed. //We do love our eyes. So much better, purer then that of those awful humans//

One didn't even nod; he just stood panting slightly looking at Two. Unable to resist any more, Two stood and closed the gap between. One reached out to him then pulled Two into his arms. They kissed feveredly. Then pressed along their lean muscled lengths and ground them selves slowly together. The first gasped reveling in the contact of their two organs, it was like they were even more one then they already were. One was not fully aware as he was dragged back to the black bed by an impassioned Two. 

Two shoved his twin on to the bed. This time it was his turn to be on top. One wiggled up to the head of the bed as Two climbed up onto him. No gentle kisses or caresses left in him so Two settled for what he did have, and for this One was grateful. Two flicked his and tongue teasingly over One belly, then licked a long burning and swirling line towards his erection. The burning places became lines of ice in the cool night air. One shivered at the heat and cool that made his skin crawl with desire. Two bit relentlessly as the pale white skin, teeth and tongue combining into flashes of pure pleasure. Both twins moaned now as the link in their minds fussed felling both their own and their partner's body. Then the world shattered.

Two licked a fiery line up the One's shaft and both gasped out. Two flicked his tongue over the tip resulting in another moan from both. This time the moan reverberated though Two mouth tormenting them even more. 

"Now!" One gasped the first word they had spoken aloud all night. He had thought it but it was so strong it was on his lips as well. Two nodded and stretched him self out along the length of his lover.

The kissed again, then Two was rolled way to so that Ones erection rested unconditionally into the creases of Twos perfect ass. They fit together like perfect spoons, something they often marveled at, but they had long stopped thinking by this point. Ones legs came between Two's and spread them with a mad desire. One trailed kisses down the pale neck of Two, who gasped as two fingers interned his opening. One stroked him finding a perfect rhythm which they both moaned softly to. Two whimpered as the fingers were removed, then gasped as One's member, strong and pale as bone was driven into him. 

They screamed, moaned and whimpered all at once as each felt both their own passion and that of his twin. One's hands roved Two's body and branded kisses into his skin. Then Ones hand found Two's hilt, perfectly identical to his. He flicked his hand along the length of it and bit back his screams into Twos neck. Two having nothing to hide his in screamed openly. This most elaborate form of passion was the only thing they loved more then killing humans. It was no wonder humans were so pathetic, so depressing. They would be depressed too if they would be doomed to never know such incurable passion. Two rocked into Ones hand as he was pounded from behind. This was all it took, as their perfectly synchronized minds and bodies peaked perfectly together. 

Sticky with sweat and cum the twins smiled. They fazed and were clean once again. Two rolled into Ones arms, and smiled kissing his shoulder gently. Where ever they were going they would be all right as long they had each other. 

They would rest for a few hours then dress again and wait for the agents to return for them. If they ever returned

************

__

Note this story has not been Beta's yet but will be soon. 

****

Review! Review! Review!

I will pay you in cookies!


	5. Chapter 3c The Neb

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: This chapter is _"Major Boring Shit"(-Tank_) But trust me this is important though so don't skip it!. 

Money sex & thought control  
Big brother is watchin' you  
Unplug your brain  
And save your soul  
-Real McCoy

***

He had been going around in circles with Zion command for the last hour. They needed to return to inform the council what had happened, but things were becoming difficult. He was now speaking to Commander Gila who was chief of command during this shift. 

"No Captain Morpheus, your ship can not return to Zion, we can not take you. To many have died it is not possible for us to make the room."

"A crewmen of mine must speak to the council, it is urgent."

"What is the name of this crewman and what does he need?"

"His name is Fish, but that information is classified." 

"Then I can not help you with out the proper clearance."

"And what clearance is that?" His voice was showing more of his frustration.

"You must have at least an C level clearance to speak to any one at the moment security is very tight."

"No Captain in the fleet has any more then B level right now."

"I am aware of that Sir but I can not change my orders."

Fish held a hand up to speak before Morpheus could reply.

"Commander Gila this is Fish, I have D level clearance. Look me up in the files"

Morpheus stared open eyed. Wyvern had started choking and Neo acutely fell out of his chair. Very ungracefully for the savoir of mankind too. Fish watched them with a worried look in his face. 

Neo scrambled to his feat and jumped up. "You had the highest level of clearance and you have let use chase around for an hour! Why didn't you say something." Neo was yelling, and he shoved Ammit off who was trying to quite him down. "What's wrong with you?"

Fish looked at him impartially. "You did not ask."

Neo threw is hands up in frustration. 

"Come on Neo" Trinity pulled him away form the communications room. He was biting out choice frases. 

"Don't worry Fish, Trinity will make sure he gets his anger management meds." Ammit stated flatly, then burst into laughter with Link and Wyvern. They were silenced by Morpheus's glare

Gila returned, he sounded very nervous. 

"Fish forgive use, we will patch you through to council immediately."

The line went silent, then a few clicks gave the tale tell sign of switching to a secure feed. 

***

"Fish this is Councilor Watt, you have the councils full attention, and I will be asking you questions which we expect to answer truthfully and to the fullest of you abilities. We extend out apologies first however that we could not meet you in person." The rest of the crew was silent and sat rapt listing to the conversation. They knew little about Fish and were intrigued.

"None needed councilor, one understands the difficulties of this time."

"Thank you we will know began, Please state your name"

"Fish"

"How did you acquire this name?"

"I was named for my viruses Piranha**, **Marlin and Barracuda."

"When were you freed?"

"5 months ago."

"What did you do while in the Matrix that made you a target?"

"I wrote a program, my virus named Barracuda. Instead of actually entering a database, it stayed on the out side in the very most outer layers of the firewall. As information was passed through the wall, it recorded the residual coding that told were the file was going or coming to. In time is created a complete directory map showing the most used files to the most obscure, even the levels of classification needed to view them. Using Barracuda I could construct backdoors into the files and bypass the wall, allowing me access to where ever I wanted. I wanted a bigger challenge so I chose the network for a government building in another country. It took seventeen months before I could start to construct the backdoors, but it was worth it. I found employee files first, they looked like normal people, but I watched the coding more and found deeper levels to files. That's when I first learned what the agents were."

"You knew about agents before you had been contacted"

"Yes"

"Is that when you first began to study them?"

"Yes it was, I learned every thing I could about their movements and were they frequented, they keep very good logs, you know. I was going through the logs of an Agent named Murray when I stumbled upon away to acutely see their coding. It was amazing, and I was fascinated by the complexity. I spent many months recording it, and then comparing it to the logs. I frankly am amazed to this day I was not caught, but Barracuda hides very well. Eventually I learned to read the code, and I became aware of just how amazing they were. Feats of programming. Every thing was thought of, they have heartbeats, and blood, every last inch of them is anatomically correct from the inside out. They even radiate heat so they are warm to the touch."

"So an Agents body is like a human's inside the Matrix?"

"For the most part, there is little things, like their hair and their nails don't grow, and they can heal them selves very quickly. But basically yes."

"And you say you knew all this before you were freed?"

"Yes Sir."

"How is it you came to be freed?"

"I finally got curious and began looking around for information on the web about The Matrix which had been mentioned several times. I was contacted by Captain Thaddeus of the Osirus. My freeing was very quite and went with out any problems at all. He told me about the real world and the Matrix, and I told him and explained how the Agents worked much better. I startled the crew half to death, as they had no clue that I knew what I did."

"At that time did you know more about the Agents then the crew did."

"Yes, they had only ever seen them, and while I had never seen one at least not that I could be sure of, I knew things like how they were written to smell and the time it took them to shift form one body to the next. Things like that."

"They where impressed?"

"Yes"

"And they took you here did they not?"

"Yes, and I was questioned much as I am now, but before the council."

"At that point did you know more then Zion did?"

"Yes."

"After this was determined what happened?"

"I was given an office and a computer and told to get to work, to go over thousands of recorded encounters between the agents and humans. I was given complete access to all information, every thing in Zion's databases."

"Was this help full?"

"Yes I learned a great deal about the Agents from these recordings."

"But Zion needed more information did it not?"

"Yes it was vital to the war effort."

"What did your new orders contain?"

"To become part of the crew that most often came in contact with Agents and study them. To find out how to better out run them, out think them, and most of all escape them."

"Did you find out these things?"

"To some extent, but no not the full detail that was ordered"

"If you did not discover this why is it so important that you contacted us?"

"I discovered something that could not wait until we returned. I only just realized it this morning."

"What did you discover Fish that could not wait for another Month."

The tense atmosphere was audible through the signal all the way from Zion.

"I have found out what year it is, and the date that the Agent designated as Smith came on line. In addition" he added raising his voice over the growing noise, "I have discovered that Agents were written by two separate programmers."

The council erupted in comments and questions, before the ringing sound of gavel brought them back to order. "You may continue Watt", the head Councilman could be heard.

"This opens many questions Fish," He sounded nervous. "How did you come upon this information?"

"Honourable council, I am aware that many of us in this place are programmers our selves, but I will share this with you regardless. It is tradition for a programmer to sign his work. It is a tradition that the machines also carry. All the Agents are signed and dated. I have seen many signatures but that of one Agent Smith is the oldest I have ever seen and dates to the year 2573. Smith is intriguing because he is the only Agent we have record of ever going rouge. At least we assumed he went rouge, but I believe that is incorrect. Smith is not a rouge program he is a virus, rewritten and reinserted into the Matrix. With a date of edit encoded into him by a programmer named Lev, that reads 4645. I believe this is the current year. Which dates the matrix to over 2000 years old. Before it would have been unbelievable, but we have record of Neo's encounter with the programmer of the Matrix. Most in Zion believe our city to be no more then 200 years old, the Architect stated other wise. This is proof."

The silence was strikingly obvious.

"Why is it no one has known about this before Fish?"

"It is feasible that some one has, but every time Zion starts a new we loose every thing we learned before. As of this era of Zion, I am the only one who has studied the Agents so in depth. I am the only one I know of who can read the signatures."

Hushed mumbling was heard as the Council plotted its next question. 

"This is astounding and we wish to ask more about this but we also would like to know what you mean by two different programmers."

"Certainly Sir, Agents like Smith are what I have dubbed the Old Agents."

"Old?"

"Yes, I have found files around seventy separate agents, that are signed with the same signature as Agent Smith. They are all similar in age, and they have the most blatant personalities."

"Personality?" 

"Those seventy agents have some of the most advanced emotion grids I have ever seen. Agents were written to adapt, it's all over their coding, but these seventy are drastically changed from their original forms. They have subroutines that should not exist."

He shook his head "These do, but I don't think their allowed to show it. The rest of the agents don't, the New Agents, change much more slowly. Their adaptation has been staved off like some one was afraid agents were becoming too human too fast."

More mumbling was heard "Nebuchadnezzar this is truly an amazing find. We will be going into recess to discuss this, and return to you with new orders. Captain you are to inform no one of this is that understood?"

"Yes Councilman."

"We will contact you shortly"

The line went dead.

Wyvern grinned form ear to ear. "Fish you are one crazy prick." In one statement Wyvern summed up every ones feelings. His simple mind had a way of doing that.

***

Ammit sighed. They had been waiting for the last two hours for Zion to finish its discussion. Bureaucrats were always so hideously slow, no matter in the Matrix or the real world. She looked at Fish who was sitting next to her. Fish smiled, and then frowned watching her eyes.

"Something is wrong Ammit, I know you too well for you to hind it from me."

She smiled at the young mans concern. "I am just upset that's all. I miss my father Fish, I worry about him."

"Lying does not become you."

She looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly. The little demon in side of her showing for only an instant before she softened again, but she did not reply. 

"Why are you afraid?"

She sighed again "Your right, you do know me to well." She snapped lightly.

"I don't mean pry my friend, but I worry for you too." His voice was calming and sweet.

"Why should you? You have enough things to worry about. What if the council sends us to look for agents? I think they want information that much, you heard the way Councilor Watt spoke. They are chomping at the bait Fish."

"Don't worry about it. We have Neo with us we will be fine. I don't think that's why you are worried."

She dropped her head "I am afraid of agents Fish, their the monsters in my nightmares." 

Fish lifted her chin with his hand. "I have been through every log in the data banks, you have never been harmed by one."

"My encounter is not in the databanks Fish. It was happened few the day before I was freed. They attacked me to get to my father." Her voice was shaking "I was only seventeen damn it, and living alone for the first time." Her hand came to her face to brush away imaginary tears. "They came into to my home, and into my room. There were three of them." She sobbed slightly.

Fished moved closer and put an arm around her, letting Ammit's fine black hair rest on his shoulder. His heartbeat in her ears seemed to calm her. "When ever you feel you can, don't say a word until then." She nodded lightly against him. 

She laid her head there a little while longer, and then spoke. "I don't know their names, but they had huge shoulders and were strong as tanks. I could not run, there was no were to go, and even if their had been, I was to scared, my legs were frozen. I was unable to fight back. All those years of lessons and training, for what, they were all 6'4" at least and I am tiny. They could have snapped me with one hand. I knew I was good as dead."

"But your here now"

"Yes, because they had not come to kill me. They came to show my father that he would hand over the codes or they would show no mercy. The agents raped me, all three of them. I screamed until I coughed up blood. They did not even try and stop me. They did it to prove they could, that they could hurt my father and that he could never escape them. The sick thing was I don't think they felt a thing. Their face never changed. The next day I was unplugged and being worked on in the Exodus."

Fish tightened his grip around her. "I can see why you fear. No one ever said they were not ruthless."

"Fish," she sat up suddenly. "I was going to tell you but we got so distracted. This morning during the jump something happened. Its hard to explain."

"Do the best you can"

She nodded. "I was in the air then all of a sudden I felt really dizzy, then the pain hit, it was like some one dropped the floor out on me, or was pulling the plug out of my body. I couldn't see any thing except this big red door."

Fish sat bolt upright nearly knocking Ammit over, "A red door? Oh God."

"Should I tell Morpheus? Is this important."

"No, No, you just surprised me that's all. Don't tell any one else" Fish was visibly nervous. Ammit was worried he never looked nervous. 

"Now its my turn to call you a liar."

Fish frowned. "Alright but this is classified so you have to swear not to tell any one."

She nodded.

"I was going through the logs of an agent named Evens. He reported seeing a red door in a glitch. An official commented it about apparently it had happened before. Every agent who saw the red door died or was deleted soon after."

Ammit grimaced. "Am going to die?"

Fish frowned " I don't know, I hope not." Fish tensed again. "Just keep it quite Ammit, you never know who might be listening." He stood, I should check in to see how things are going, back there." He nodded in the direction of the communications room. "Will you be alright?" 

She nodded weakly. "I think I need to go lay down. Tell me if any thing comes up?"

"I will" He slipped out leaving her alone. What he didn't tell her was that other programs not just agents saw the door. Sometimes even humans.

***

Fish walked into the communications room. Neo visibly tensed when he did, but Fish was impassive.

"I take their was no word?"

Morpheus smiled "Actually we have been told another five minuets and then where good. I sent Link out to gather the rest of the crew."

"Exhalant." Fish sat beside Morpheus, as far as possible from the scowling Neo, all though he did seem to be in a better mood because Trinity had taken care of him. "Thank the source for that woman." He thought to him self. "She puts up with him."

The rest of the crew gathered around in the small room, Ammit looked unbearably pale, but no one said any thing.

The speaker crackled into life. "This is Councillor Watt. We have reached a decision."

"Acknowledged" Morpheus replied customarily.

"We have decided that the new task of the Nebuchadnezzar will be to shadow the movement of other crews and study Agents more in depth. We believe that this route will lead us to a better understanding of how we may defeat them. We know that we ask an unfoundedly dangerous task of you, and so we will not order any of you to do this. We only ask it. Fish you would be in the most danger, are you willing?"

"Honourable Council, I will do every thing you ask with out reservation. I have faith in this crew, in the judgment of her Captain, of our operator, and of Neo."

The crew looked at him astonished, but Fish showed no emotion. 

"Captain Morpheus will you risk your life and your ship?"

"I will. I also have faith"

"Be there any among the crew that will not. No shame will be fall you."

Wyvern, who had been watching his hands on the table, spoke up. "I joined this ship because I wanted to do something noble. I'm in."

Neo spoke, "I am The One, and if this crew believes in me I will not let them down." He looked to Fish who evenly met his gaze. 

"I go with Neo, always and forever." Trinity's devotion showed in her words.

Link spoke up. "I will not let my friends risk their lives alone, as long as this girl is still kicking, I'll have your back. I'm in."

Ammit was the only one who did not speak. She looked at Fish, who smiled back at her, "You know what I fear Fish, but a death for my people will make my heart light upon the scales so I fear not. I will serve with pride."

Morpheus nodded. He had not expected his crew to be any different. " Honourable Council we except. How should we proceed?"

You are to began as soon as possible. The crew of the Lynceus will be jacking in thirty minutes. You are not to contact them or do any thing to make them or agents aware of your presence. Be nothing more then shadows. Fish knows what to do."

"Understood."

***

They had jacked in immediately and Fish had set out with a whole scorn of scanners and sensors that would record the locations the Lynceus crew was slated to be in. Near by exits were monitored as well. 

"Why can't all this be done from the outside?" Wyvern asked. 

"Because the time differences make the recording to sluggish. The finer coding is lost and it becomes no more use full then just going over logs. In here I can monitor people before and after their bodies are high jacked by the agents. In the moment right during jumping in or out of a body, there is a tiny instant were their security is lowered. Using a modified version of the Barracuda virus, I should be able to instead of just viewing their code, look at their files and directories as well. Basically like an agent mind reader."

"You have an answer for every thing."

"That's my job."

"Cut the chat" Morpheus interrupted. "The Lynceus is logging in." 

They were safely away in a small hotel room, in an old building to the north side of town. From here they could watch much of the activity from roof top stations, were crewmembers were reporting from. Ammit and Trinity were on a blue building 3 blocks form here and Neo was hovering over the city, his sunglasses coded to send images of what he saw to a small TV set up in the brown painted room. 

"There" Neo voice was herd over an old speaker. It's the Lynceus' crew. The screen zoomed in showing a group of five exiting an old daycare centre.

"No sign of Agents yet." Fish, Wyvern and Morpheus were all pouring over the codes looking conscientiously of the green symbols. Link back on the ship as well was searching for their signatures in the code. "There look" Fish whispered. He pointed to a single ribbon of thread, the tell tale signs of an agent. "Lets get this going." He flipped several switches and the roomed whirred into to life. Several computers did massive calibrations, connecting scanners and sensors. 

"Now what? How long will this take?" Wyvern asked.

"Never rush any thing worth doing Wyvern."

***

The Lynceus' crew was heading for their exit. Trinity, Ammit and Neo had kept in close contact but nothing partially exciting had happened. 

"Nothing the agents didn't even catch a whiff. What a waste." 

"I wish it was always that way, Wyvern." Morpheus spoke.

Fish grinned from ear to ear. "Not a waste at all. Our pall Agent Johnson here just changed bodies closer to the exit. I'm in now."

"You hacked into an Agent already, you said their building took seventeen months."

"Yes but the building was better protected. Honestly who would want to hack into an Agent? Its not like you could control them so what would be the point. All I have is what he sees so far."

"Still its pretty cool"

"You think he knows?"

"Shhh! I'm going to bring it up on the screen."

They turned to face the TV that had until know showed what Neo saw. Now it was an Agent's vision. He was looking at the phone hanging off the hook in the old building. The Lynceus had escapade unscathed, most exhalant news. They watched now as the screen jarred back outside. He was obviously looking at a dark blue building. Then he gazed up, and looked towards the rooftop. It was the building Ammit and Trinity were on. Suddenly the scrolling screen exploded with ribbons of code. Dozens of agents every were. In the building, climbing towards the roof.

"Shit!" Wyvern shouted. He picked up a cell phone and dialled in a panic. "Get out of there, he found you." He screamed into the phone.

Wyvern heard Fishes voice, calling direction on the other end of the phone. He had jumped to the blue building, and he watched as Neo had just taken Trinity away. "Wyvern, Morpheus go to the safe house, we can't leave just …. Nooooooo!" 

Fish screamed as he watched Ammit fall. Behind her a tall burly agent stood with a smoking Desert Eagle. He smirked at him, but was knocked sideways as Neo slammed into him, Trinity a safe distance away. Fish could only watch as Neo fought the agents, before sending them fling. Fish picked Ammit up, and stepped to the safe house, like he had over the buildings.

He and Ammit were the first ones to arrive. The room was black except for a single harsh checkered beam of light that played onto the floor, form the window. Fish laid her in the center of the light. He brushed back her dark hair, and his hand traced the hieroglyphic tattoos below her eye. 

"Fish" She wheezed. "I saw the door again when he shot me. It does mean death doesn't it."

"No. It means life."

She watched him as he slowly drew a knife from inside is black jacket. It was black as well, but the blade was metallic and glittered in red and lime colored bands. 

Neo entered the room, but Fish did not notice him.

"Agent Smith" he whispered, and drew the blade along his hand splitting his ivory palm in a seeping line of blood. 

Neo gasped and Fish snapped his head to look at him. "What have you done?" Neo asked stepping back in distrust.

"Mr. Anderson." A cold voice came from the shadows in the room. "I believe humans have a phrase, curiosity killed that cat. You and I both know who this girl is and her importance."

"Don't you touch her Smith." Neo's voice was deadly cold. 

Fish stood "She has seen the door, just before and once again this morning. But she was not in the Matrix."

"I have never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I, but please I must take her to the red gate. She will die here."

"Why should I wish to safe her life? If she dies we will have the codes, to Zion."

"If she dies I will give them the codes to the Mainframe." 

Smith tensed. "Master Fish, that is treason."

"And so it letting her die. She has seen the gate, she has political asylum."

"Fish your one of them. I new there was something wrong about any one who loved Agents." Neo had stormed forward inches from him. 

"Neo please," he begged "If she dies every one looses." He turned back to Smith. "I do not have the codes Sir. I have been in Zion for five months with no contacts."

"Why would I have the codes to the gate?"

"Because you are her favourite Smith. You were her first. Please take Ammit with you. Please. I cannot call then and you know it. And they have to come for her if she is to live. I don't know were any one is, I have no idea on scheduling, and you're the only one whom I knew would be here. Please Smith. I'm begging you." 

The agent glared down as the pleading human.

"Master Fish you must do something for me then."

"Name it"

"You already know it"

Fish nodded, and then spun, his black knife made contact with the startled Neo and impaled the blade deep into his chest. Neo fell to the ground the black knife in his heart.   
  
Smith grinned. "Thank you Master Fish. What did I tell you Mr. Anderson? He drew Ammit into his arms then vanished back in to the shadows. 

The rest of the crew entered the room panting, haven shaken the agents, but Trinity screamed seeing Neo on the floor. The blade was in his chest, exposed steel glittering in oxidized black. Neo's blood was still dripping of Fish's hand. He frowned at the crew "I'm sorry, it was for all of Zion, that I have done this." 

Neo blinked coming back to life. He drew the blade from his chest. "Fish you bastard", he hissed. Fish frowned then disappeared. 

The phone in the dark room range, it was Link with the exit. Neo was the first out. They would find him in the Matrix and bring him to justice. There was no doubt about this. Giving Ammit to Smith and trying to kill him, Fish would be executed. Their was no where he could hide they still had his body.

"Neo" Link's voice forced his eyes open. "Look"

The other crew was pulling out too and were equally staring, where link was. The chairs where Ammit and Fish and lain were empty.

*********

__

I'm back and working on the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 3D! Just for fun

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: This chapter is _"Major Boring Shit"(-Tank_) But trust me this is important though so don't skip it!. 

Money sex & thought control  
Big brother is watchin' you  
Unplug your brain  
And save your soul  
-Real McCoy

***

CHAPTER 3D! Not a real chapter just some nifty Matrix Facts

Carrie-Anne Moss (Trinity) played Liz Teel in the TV series "Matrix" (1993).  
  
In the first minutes of the film during the scene in which Trinity is chased by one of the agents and she leaps from one house to the next, an advertisement saying "GUNS" can be seen on the second building. The gun pictured in the ad is exactly of the same make and model [Israeli Military Industries' Desert Eagle] as the guns used by all agents during the film.  
  
In the movie Higher Learning (1995), Laurence Fishburne's first sentence was: "Welcome to the real world."  
  
Cypher is a play on the name Lucifer - the devil. It is also a modified version of 'cipher,' a term used in computer cryptography.  
  
As Neo runs through the old lady's apartment near the end of the film, we see an image on the TV of a menacing man in a black suit coat. The image is that of one of the Number 2's from the 1967 TV show `The Prisoner.'  
  
When Neo is calling to get extracted from the Matrix, he says, "Mr. Wizard get me out of here," a reference to the 1960's cartoon Tooter Turtle. Each episode, Tooter would yearn to be something he wasn't and have his friend Mr. Wizard (a lizard) wave his magic wand and make him an astronaut or a scientist or whatever. Inevitably, Tooter would quickly get himself into trouble and call out "Help Mr.Wizard," and the lizard would intone "Drizzle, drazzle, druzzle, drome, time for this one to come home." Tooter would be transported back to his old self and be chided by Mr. Wizard to "be happy with what you are."  
  
The glyphs on the computer screens, with the exception of the call traces, consists of reversed letters, numbers, and Japanese katakana characters.  
  
All of the references to street corners (e.g. Wells and Lake) are real intersections in Chicago, USA, the Wachowski brothers' hometown. The subway train has signs for "Loop," another Chicago reference. The film however is quite obviously not set in Chicago or any other real city (though it was filmed in Sydney).  
  
Neo produces a computer disk from a book titled "Simulacra and Simulation," an actual work of critical theory that deals with issues of what is "real" and what is "simulation or simulacra." When Neo opens the book, he opens to the chapter, "On Nihilism." Nihilism is the term used to describe the philosophical approach that postulates that nothing can exist.  
  
Inside the Nebuchadnezzar there is a brief shot of a plaque with the ship's name, above which it says "Mark 3 no. 11." The Biblical verse Mark 3:11 is, "And whenever the unclean spirits saw him, they fell down before him and cried out saying, `You are the Son of God.'"  
  
Check out the room numbers for Trinity and Neo. When the cops bust in on Trinity in the opening scene the number is 303 ("trinity," 3) and since Neo is The One the number of his apartment is 101.  
  
Almost every line spoken by Neo's "customer" in the beginning of the film ("You're my savior," "You don't exist," etc.) is foreshadowing.  
  
When Neo is meeting with the Oracle, the music playing in the background in her apartment is Duke Ellington's "I'm Beginning to See the Light," a reference to Neo's continued awakening.  
  
When the traitor meets with agent "Smith," we learn that his name is Reagan. He says he wants to be someone important, maybe an actor, and that he wants to "remember nothing"! Sound familiar?  
  
In the Oracle's waiting room, the television is showing giant white rabbits (which, at the beginning of the film, Neo was instructed to follow) from Night of the Lepus (1972).  
  
Names of people and objects have historical significance, all related to dreams and illusions. For example, Morpheus was the Greek god of sleep and dreams; and Nebuchadnezzar was a biblical king who was visited by troubling dreams.  
  
Neo is an anagram for One.  
  
The name 'Anderson means 'Son of Man'. The name Thomas means "twin", but the apostle Thomas also had the epithet "the Doubter." Thus "Thomas Anderson" could be interpreted as "the doubting Son of Man." Or possibly "twin of the Son of Man," whichever seems more interesting.  
  
Coincidentally (or not), Matrix, Trinity, Morpheus, 303 and 101 are all models of music synthesizer (from various manufacturers).  
  
The license plate number of the Agents' car is 70858. Coincidentally (or not?), Kevin Bacon's birthday is 7/08/58.  
  
Nebuchadnezzar was a biblical Babylonian king who was instructed by God in dreams to destroy the inhabitants of Jerusalem because they worshipped false prophets.  
  
When Neo is fleeing from the agents through a marketplace, one of the agents fires at him and misses, exploding a pile of watermelons nearby. This may be an homage to an identical scene in Ghost in the Shell.  
  
Before filming, the principal actors spent four months with martial arts experts, learning very complicated fight moves.  
  
The number of the phone Trinity was using at the beginning of the movie is 555-0690.  
  
In 1995 TV movie The Tuskegee Airmen, Laurence Fishburne also had a crew member named Tank.  
  
Some personal information can be seen on Thomas Anderson's "criminal record" that Agent Smith glances at when he interrogates Neo:  
The last update to the file was July 22, 1998  
Neo's date of birth is "March 11, 1962"  
Neo's place of birth is "Lower Downtown, Capitol City"  
Neo's mother's maiden name is "Michelle McGahey" [Michelle McGahey is one of the art directors for the movie]  
Neo's father's name is "John Anderson"  
Neo attended "Central West Junior High" and "Owen Paterson High" [Owen Paterson was the production designer]  
  
The motorcycle Trinity rides is a jet black Triumph Speed Triple. `Triumph' means to win; Triple again refers to the number 3.  
  
When Neo fights Morpheus in the construct, the three pieces of music that play on the score are termed the "Bow Whisk Orchestra" by composer Don Davis. It consists of a semi-improvisational piece with Asian instruments by Davis, the song "Leave You Far Behind" by Lunatic Asylum, and another piece by Davis called "Switch or Break Show." Both "Bow Whisk Orchestra" & "Switch Or Break Show" are anagrams of "Wachowski Brothers." Also, when Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity return to the building after visiting the Oracle, the piece of music that plays is called "Threat Mix." Later, when in the same building Morpheus fights Agent Smith, the musical piece is called "Exit Mr. Hat." Both "Threat Mix" & "Exit Mr. Hat" are anagrams of "The Matrix."  
  
Inside the Matrix, everything has a greenish hue both indoors and out, and the color blue is hard to find.  
  
Sets from the 1998 film Dark City, including rooftops, buildings and others exterior sets, were used in this film. The rooftops that Trinity runs across at the beginning of the film are the same ones that John Murdoch runs across in Dark City.  
  
After Neo is "reborn" into the real world and he falls into the sewer, his head goes under the water three times. The traditional baptism requires the head to be cleansed three times for the father, the son, and the holy spirit.  
  
While interrogating Morpheus, Agent Smith describes the original paradise the machines designed for humanity, and humanity's rebellion against it -- an obvious parallel to the Eden myth.  
  
The scene in which Neo meets the gifted children in the Oracle's apartment is an homage to the similar scene at the end of Akira (1988). The Wachowski brothers acknowledged the influence of anime films in a brief USA Today interview a few days after the film's release.  
  
Neo is supposed to work for some major computer software company in what is supposed to be 1999.  
  
When he's sitting in his cubicle after the chewing out by Rhineheart, they show an overhead view of his workstation. His keyboard is an old 101 key keyboard.  
  
Room 101 also crops up in George Orwell's novel 1984. It's the room that contains the thing you fear most in the world. To the beings that control the Matrix, this is what Neo becomes. A lot of the moves in the Matrix can also be done on Mortal Kombat: such as when the Agent gets hit by the train or when Neo is pounded into the wall.  
  
In the restaurant 'deal' scene, when the camera angle changes, it shows a lady playing the harp. If you watch her left hand she's flipping everyone the bird.  
  
Tank's `Hey Mikey, I think he likes it!' after Neo learns Jiu-Jitsu is from a 50's-60's commercial for Life cereal  
  
Carrie-Anne's inspiration for her Trinity role were Dirty Harry movies starring Clint Eastwood.  
  
Joe Pantoliano had liposuction done for his role in The Matrix, and WarnerBros told him that they would only pay for it if he had the fat put back in after filming.  
  
The two guns Neo is seen with in the Lobby gunfight are Skorpion VZ61s. The shotgun he is seen with on the roof is a SPAS 12.  



	7. Chapter 4a Agents, Doors & Karaoke

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. 

Feedback: Please and thank you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films. I own nothing related to Tolkien's work. It is not my world, just my playground.

Story Notes: Hey look quick its Smith he's not being a Jerk. Ha made you look

__

Climbing up on Solsbury Hill  
I could see the city light  
Wind was blowing, time stood still  
Eagle flew out of the night  
He was something to observe  
Came in close I heard a voice  
Standing stretching every nerve  
I had to listen had no choice  
I did not believe the information  
Just had to trust imagination  
My heart going boom-boom-boom  
Son, he said, grab your things  
I've come to take you home   
-** _Peter Gabriel_**

***

The room was red. Not just a simple red but one with depth, and soul, if that was possible for a homely color. It was painted from ceiling to floor with this shade, and the room had not a single window or source of light. It just seemed to glow. On the wall a massive painting hung. It was a stark white canvas with several blazing streaks of many hues running down it surface, a pleasant rainbow in the sea of blood red. The floor was black granite tiles, flecked of dancing color. They changed from blood to bright green and back again. 

The twins drew their attention to the door before them, it was red as well, but its surface danced with gold. On closer inspection the gold could be seen to be minute filigree work, golden wires in a myriad of shapes embossed into the surface of the door. They stepped closer to examine the door more thoroughly, but as they did it melted into a wave of white light. The brightness grew and dissolved the room, until it was nothing but delirious white.

Two blinked him self awake. He looked to One who laid beside him in the black bed. They felt each other's confusion and knew they had shared the same dream. A vision of the red gate. 

***

Two was drumming his fingers on the black table in the small room they had been delegated to. They were dressed and waiting for the return of the agents. They had not spoken of their shared vision, and Two was tactfully letting his mind wonder to other things. "Do we think Elrond Lord of Rivendale is doing Legolas Prince of Mirkwood?"

"Well King Thranduil, Legolas's father hates Elrond, so we should think that… Hold it, why would we ask that?"

"We were just wondering."

"Our mind is to valuable to waste on such unimportant thoughts."

"Well we didn't have to get snippy about it. Besides we think it is important and more so…"

Their brotherly discussion was cut short by a loud rap on the door. One rolled his eyes and went to the door grateful for the interruption, and his salvation from Two's random musing. He loved him truly and indefinitely, but that did not mean they agreed on every thing. 

One opened the door as Two came to stand behind him. Agent Brown was standing in the doorway looking slightly more aggravated them normal. "It is time" He spoke unnecessarily and with an overly formal tone.

//What's eating him// Two thought to One with a smirk.

One replied with an auditory hush that drew a disapproving glance from Brown. The agent turned and led them down the hallway.

The twins where marched down the long white hall with its grey bands of indifference and disinterest. Dingy grey and dingy white, the Sun has slipped in the sky so that now the hall was not dressed in its brilliance, only lit by it's after glow and by disreputable halogen bars. The hallway hummed with their energy and the song played cords in the twins chests. It was just the right frequency to rattle their code, it felt like. Maybe this was a planned sort of thing; Agent Brown never seemed to notice. 

They had expected to be returned to the interrogation room they had been in before, but instead Jones joined Brown at the elevator, and the twins were taken to the lobby. The elevator door opened onto a long room with brown marble columns and covings. Guards and humans seemed to scatter before, the Agents. They were led hurriedly through the building and out the front door were an Agent they had never seen before stood leaning against a black limousine. He righted him self in the presence of the other two, and extended his hand, to Jones who took it with hesitation. He then repeated the same with Brown.

"Agent Smith?" The unnamed agent asked. He was dressed like any other agent though his suit was black not brown, and for his shoes and his glasses were different. Like the boy they had met named Mouse, he wore silver clips on his toes, a highly effective weapon in close combat, his glasses were similar to the agents, slightly more sweeping, but instead of the brown semi transport lenses his were opaque black. The oddest thing was the red and green bands of color that danced on the lenses. Same as those of the messengers who has come to the chateau, same as flecks they saw in the floor in their dream. On closer inspection it was even the same as the window tinting that covered the long cars glass. It was like some one was a bit overly obsessed with this color-matching thing. 

Brown shook his head "He was called away most unexpectedly, he did not say were he was going or why."

The Agent only shrugged. "Good, it will save us over an hour in time. His reports are most…" he hesitated, "in-depth." Then with a half smirk on his face, he nodded back Jones and Brown. "Thank you for your help, we would have had a hell of a time finding them again. You know how ridiculously hard exiles can be to track down. Though I can't say you are doing much of that now, seeing as you're stuck inside all the time" The hostility was evident between the three agents and Brown and Jones left the twins in the care of the rather dogmatic agent. Brown huffed a bit as they walked back inside. Being demoted away form the field had been hard, for him most of all. 

The remaining agent turned to the twins and eyed the twins closely. "I remember you two, I always wondered how long it would take for you to reach this point." As he spoke he shook both of their hands. "My name is Agent Kelly." He opened the car door and motioned for them to enter. "We have some time to kill, be for we meet her." The twins did not have to ask who she was.

Another agent was sitting inside the car, and introduced him self as Agent Miller. The twins instantly grew a touch nervous as they recognized the names from the phone conversations before.

Kelly jumped in the car closing the door behind him. They felt the car pull away into the afternoon traffic though they had not seen the driver, and could not see him how through the black divider that closed them off from whom ever that might be. 

Two spoke up eager to break the burgeoning silence that filled the car. "What is a quadrille?"

Kelly snorted and then the two agents almost fell out of their seats with laughter, the twins jumped in surprise. "Sorry" Miller managed to cough out. "Its just that of all they things you might have asked, and maybe should have asked, you want to know what a quadrille is. You don't want to know were we are going, or if this is going to hurt or were we came from, you just want to know about quadrilles?" 

The twins nodded doggedly. 

"Its what were told to do in our free time so that we can face down a tank on horse back or something else utterly stupid."

Kelly glared at him "No its so when we go to the back up generator and cant use our guns and have to ride every were on a horse we can still kick butt and not run into each other." He turned back to the twins "They are military drill patterns ridden on horse back. I'm sure you will learn them too. Lady L is a little over zealous of making sure we can all perform advance dressage movements with blind folds on or some such. Mind you didn't hear that form me?"

"Hear what?" One grinned, and Two winked.

"I like you two already." Evens replied and grinned with Kelly. 

"So…" One inquired, "Where are we going"

Kelly snorted "The correct question is were are we, because were already here." This was surprising, as they had only just entered the car. 

***

Kelly opened the door with a shove, and exited the car. The twins followed closely behind and Miller left last closing the door behind him. Oddly it was night, One comment on this and Kelly just replied "Time Zone" brusquely as his answer. Apparently this car of theirs moved very quickly.

They could easily see that the building was a dance club, although they had never seen it before. The River Acheron the sign proclaimed, how appropriate cross the river of hell to reach its recesses. The place was a rather square industrial building that had been painted black, a lime green sign lit one wall; its name proclaimed in tall scrolling neon letters. It was lit from behind in red backlights. Two grinned at his twin; ok some one was really obsessed with these colors. A few palm trees graced the buildings front and these were lit by lime floodlights. The night was humid and sticky, not a breeze stirred but a misting machines around the buildings perimeter kept it both cool and in an eternal fog stained green from the flood lights. The effect was amazing and the whole night seemed to pulse with the bass rhythm that seeped through the cement.

There was a line at the door, mostly humans who wanted in. To bad this place was programs only the twins muse. A scrolling ¥ was lit at the bottom of the sign, a clear symbol at least to programs that coppertops were not welcomed. They were led straight to the door avoiding the line all together. It was hilarious to watch the bouncer. At first when he saw the Agents he scampered to hit the panic button. Then gripped his chest and shot them an evil eye. 

"Shit you two, don't just show up like that, you'll give me a heart attack."

Miller snickered, these two laughed at every thing is seemed. "Gyges you do know you don't actually have a heart right?"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it beating like a race car engine."

Kelly just laughed as the man named Gyges steeped aside to let them pass, with the twins in tow. Several of the humans complained that they had let suits into the club but not them. 

Once inside Miller checked his watch. "We have about an hour until she is due to arrive." He looked at the twins. "What do you do at a club?"

The twins shrugged and One replied "Normally we have to drink shots for appearances and keep an eye out for the Merovingian."

Two added "At least among humans we tend to attract a bit of attention, though no one normally will approach us."

"Something about the way we glare them down, we should think."

Miller smirked, "Well that sound like worlds of fun." His voice was sarcastic, defiantly not an agent mannerism. 

"Well what do you do?" One asked

"Simple we sing Karaoke! Is the best thing EVER!" The twins were startled at Miller and Kelly both shouted the last word.

They ran straight towards the stage like giddy schoolboys and after a few words with the DJ, the music stopped and they climbed the stage. This was obviously a normal occurrence as the entire crowed started to scream and jump up and down with excitement. The pair hummed a simple harmony, then the first cord of Elvis' _Burning, _and the programs screamed even louder. The whole thing was reminiscent of fan girls at a Boy band concert. 

"Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising. Higher higher, It's burning through to my soul." The Agents sang in perfect harmony, and were happily dancing on the stage. The rest of the crowd where lost in a combination of screaming and singing along.

"They're pretty cute when their not hunting things down aren't they." The twins turned around to face young girl standing behind them. She had a simple smile, that was kind yet proper. She had a plain black suit and a pair of sunglasses the iridised in the same way the Miller and Kelly's had. The twins had noticed that most of the people in the room had a similar pair on. She extended her hand to shake theirs. "And you are?"

"We are the twins. We are One"

"We are Two"

She nodded, not at all put off by their speaking in plural. She glanced towards the stage were _A Wooden Heart _had just started much to the throng's delight. "Your British then? They never bother to tell me things like that. They tell me things like The Oracle's most commonly used word, but they didn't bother to tell me you had an accent."

The twins eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?" One spoke for the two of them.

She grinned, "Forgive me One, here I have asked your names and not told you my own. My L."

"You're the Devil" Two asked with raised eyebrows, then chided him self. "Forgive us for our disrespect"

She laughed at them, "My dear Two, I am the Devil with out a doubt. Mind if we take a seat and find out how long it takes for those play boys to get off the stage."

The twins smiled and nodded. Maybe this new boss wouldn't be so bad.

***

The room was white and sterile, a crisp sort of clean that you would find no were else in the real world. Shinning silver tools and sensitive reads and registers sat on shinning silver tables and all glittered in the white void. No corners could be seen in the room and the only places ones eyes could rest from the harsh white light was the tall black door with its silver hardware on one end of the room or the red door with its gilded filigree at the other end. 

It was on this red door where a severe looking mans eyes were hanging. He stood legs spread to shoulders with and his hands together behind him; he was dressed in a white coat with a black shirt and pants. The black was a vivid contrast to the white of the void, and was alluring in its dark comfort. Behind him was a group of several others, similarly dressed and behind them was a stretcher with similarly glittering silver legs and braces and toped in burning white fabric. Slowly the door had melted away and as it did so the rooms bleached state was contaminated by a swooning red light. It did not spread out word into the room, but instead its presence drew the white too it. The whole thing was distractingly beautiful. 

The tall agent stepped through the now gone red door; into the room along with an innocent looking girl draped in his arms. He were dressed in black suits and his dark glasses practically burned with fierce green and red bands, that flashed and danced like rainbows in the blank void of white. They had not been so colored before, but had changed to this state while entering the gate. He looked to the man who stood beside the stretcher.

"Master Charon. Ammit daughter of Anubis. Can you help her?"

"Lay her down Smith we will do what we can. You get a body lift?"

"Yes the Avian have taken both her body and that of Master Fish. He will be arriving via the Blue gate."

"Good she will need him to make the night. We have a lot of work to do"

Smith nodded then left through the black gate. He needed to file a report for this encounter, with out a doubt. 

********

__

Wow he's really not being a jerk. *Hugs Him* I love you Smithy, I love you Agent Brown your so huggable. 


	8. Chapter 4b I see Dead People

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. And Guns lots of Guns.

Feedback: Please and thank you. THAT MEANS REVIEW YOU SLIMY PIG DOGS!. You ever see Willow? I love those pig dogs they rock.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films Nor Any thing From Tolkien's Estate. Their not my toys, I just play with them. I swear to put them back were I found them when I am done.

Story Notes: Wow maybe Smith really is minding his P's and Q's. HA HA he's not even in this chapter so don't get your hopes up. 

  
No more limits -  
No preview life  
In a perfect system  
Take a stand  
And fight for freedom  
-Real McCoy

***

She reached out and took One's hand, and then grabbed Two's as well as she pulled them in the direction of a high top table in a far corner of the room. They wanted to recoil pull away form that touch. They were not used to any one touching more then a passing glance or a hand shake. The only time they were touched for longer was when the Merovingian came to rape their bodies and their souls. For something so little, her grasp was firm. They wondered if this was normal habit of hers to drag people around by their wrists. When she reached the table she motioned for them to sit on one side while she took the other. 

"She touched us" One said introspectively, Two nodded, and the girl turned to look at them surprised by he comment.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. As I said they do not always tell me the things I should know."

"No it's all right, we are not used to it, that is all." 

She cocked her head slightly, then turned to look at Agent Miller and Kelly on the stage, who were now singing Pink Floyd lyrics. The song, however; was finishing and they were already starting to leave the stage to join the trio.

One interrupted her observation "How are we to address you Miss?"

She looked back and smiled at the two. "Firstly know that in the Kingdom all superiors are addressed as Sir, regardless of gender. It is a symbol that we have no divisions in that department. Secondly until I tell you other wise you my call me Lady L." The twins nodded respectfully. She turned and smiled to the slightly more disheveled looking agents who had wondered over next to her. They mumbled apologies then grinned wide and innocently. She just stood, and hugged them each in turn. "Thank you for brining them back."

"It was our pleasure, Lady L."

Kelley nodded in agreement. "These two are alright, a bit jumpy, but they'll even out yet." 

The Twins were not sure is this had been a compliment, but they smiled politely non the less.

L nodded. "I'm sure they will." She seemed to ponder for a second, then continued. "You were here rather quickly, I had not expected you for at least another half hour."

Both agents nodded, and Miller filled her in that Smith was gone. 

"No report then? I don't like not knowing what's going on in the Agency. Next time" She smiled and sounded cheery at the last words. "You two want to stay here for a while?"

Miller and Kelly nodded eagerly. She waved her hand and they nearly skipped back to the stage, with much cheering from the crowd. She was still standing and smiled up at the twins. On the elevated stools, she they were still taller then her standing. Her face was kind, and her hair was dark auburn. Much the color that the agents had, when they thought about it. Her face and manner was young though they knew she had many years behind her. If she was human she would be no older then twenty years, if that. 

The twins stood at her expectant gaze, then followed her as she walked away from them. The twins risked a glance towards the stage and the two agents were know dancing very suggestively and had lost their jackets and ties. Their ear pieces were missing too, or had they ever had them, the twins could not remember. 

She led them deeper into the building, down several flights of black stares, and a few locked doors, before finely coming to a red painted door that the twins would have completely missed if L has not stopped before it. Some sort of manipulation in the Matrix, seemed to make their eyes simply skip over and it took a good amount of dizzying concentration to look at it. 

"Do you know what's in their?"

The twins nodded. "The red room and the red door. We saw it in our dream."

She nodded back to them. "I know, the Matrix sent that dream to you. It's a program Master Charon wrote, those who will pass through the Red Gate must see it first. You are lucky you are exiles, in the mainframe's eyes you are already dead. If you were a human or an agent, we would have had to wait for you to die before you could come."

They pondered this silently as she opened the door. She swung it inward then pushed them in, when they hesitated. 

They entered the red room from their dreams. Every detail was the same. The hues of red on the wall, the stark painting, the floor even glittered the same. Then their eyes fell upon the gate its self. It looked like any door in shape but it was amazing to see, the work was as amazing as their dream, such astounding details. They heard the door click close behind them, and the snap of the healed boots and jingle of the silver toe clips the girl wore. She crossed the room to the Red Gate. Her pale fingers brushed the door, and it began to melt into strands of white light. It was blinding even through the sunglasses and the twins has to close their sensitive eyes. They felt her hands close around their wrists, as she drew then through the gate. 

***

The room was still the same confining white as when Smith had entered it. The grim man and his assistance still stood but this time the single stretcher had been replaced by two. The trio entered, and although the girl stood tall with a smile, the mirror image men swooned in the bright light, then collapsed to the floor. 

"Take good care of them Charon, I want to know once they are awake." L spoke, then slipped out the black door and shut it with a snap.

Charon turned to the waiting assistants. "Lugos and Nari take the one on the right, Coronis help me with this one." Then in silence the fair skinned twins were lifted to the awaiting stretchers, and were carted off though the black door. 

The red door had already sealed by the time the black door closed again for the second time. The white room stayed bright, and its light seemed to intensify by its own accord happy to be left with only its doors and no offending black outfits to greedily rob its taintlessness. The room was once again silent and pure.

***

One's eyes fluttered open, the room was dark cool and welcoming, a razor edge contrast to the overwhelming brightness that had taken them. His had reached out for Two, whom he could hear breathing beside him, and he caught his lovers fingers. They were week too weak to move much, but they managed to pull them selves closer together. They were not sure how they had come to be in this place but they sensed that this double wide hospital bed was not the standard. Some one was looking out for their sanity, and One smiled a silent thanks to who ever there guardian angle was they realized they needed to be so close. 

Two's hand can between them and twined its self around One's tie. He pulled One's luxurious mouth close to his, but before they could kiss some one in the room cleared their thought. 

A man was hanging, or rather standing on the ceiling. His armed were crossed, and he had a long tailed jacket that draped inverted behind him. He wore what seemed to be the standard black pants, with the same shirt and tie that Mouse and Xiao had worn. But he also had something else that the they did not. He had on a vest, it was black, with a cut red paisley that seemed to come and vanish as the mans chest slowly raised and fell. He had sun glasses too, but instead of a traditional frame, they swept back and closed his eyes off completely, they could not be seen from any angle. The man smiled and stunning white teeth with long fangs made an eerie but not unwelcome upside-down grin.

He flipped mid air and landed squarely on his feat. "Sorry to intrude boys, but I felt you might want to know I was here before you continued your season." He had an intriguing way of speaking. His accent was not British entirety, more like a Brit who had half lost theirs. It was not course as one might expect but instead seamless and smooth. It made him sound regal. And maybe that was it, maybe he wasn't British at all just a delightfully aristocratic speaker. He raised a hand and bowed to the twins. "My name is Master Severus, but you can call me Needles. As long as we're not in the company of Her Lady or any of the Agents that is."

The twins pulled them selves up and faced him.

"Why do they call you Needles?" Two asked being the more lucid of the two. Well at least lucid enough that his curiosity was peeked.

"Well that just happens to be one of my favorite topics" Needles opened up his vest and as good as his name the whole inside of it was lined with hypodermics and needles of all sorts.

"Wow, what are all they for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" His grinned widened "Don't worry I am only messing with you. They're for all kinds of things. I'm a vampire, my blood acts a catalyst and it can form all kinds of chemicals with the right additives. Its quite handy in a fight. I can simply make you dizzy, knock you out or kill you depending on the combination. And I proudly say I know over five hundred different poisons that can kill a human rebel. That's how I earned my Mastership ranking."

Two knitted his brow. 'The Merovingian had vampire programs and they never could do any thing like that?" His voice was questioning.

"Well I'm not a program, I'm a real vampire. Born of the blood Ni in the real world. I have been alive even longer then L, by a good four hundred years I should think. Its gets hard to measure years when you don't have seasons any more." He frowned and sighed. "I miss summer nights in Cairo more than any thing. But the past is gone and this is your life were here to talk about right? Should I inform her that your awake or do you need a bit to collect your selves." 

Two stroked ones hair and glanced to Needles "The latter one. We need a minute."

The odd vampire, buttoned up his vest and smiled at them. "I am required not to leave the room. Seeing as I don't sleep more then few hours a day any ways, I am often put on night watch for the newly unplugged, excuse the rebel term. No offence but its not the most intriguing thing I could be doing"

One found his voice, and shrugged his comment off. "Is it common for programs to collapse."

"Yes and not just programs every one collapses after their first go through the gate. In fact it is expected and planned for. I don't know why it happens. It just dose."

The Twins were feeling better, their weakness had not been so bad after all. One half sat up and half climbed up Two until they were both fully upright. For some reason he felt the need to explain to this… Non Human? Undead? Well what ever he was, that they were not brothers. Every one assumed that because they were twins, they thought they were brothers. The twins hated assumptions, they were often fruitless and more often dangerous. 

"Master Severus, you should know that… Well about earlier, we're not actually brothers"

Needles smirked "Its alright Apollo I know what you are. I remember when you were created. And please call me Needles, Master Severus is so stuffy "

The twins were struck dumb "What did you call me? And you remember when we were written? What was our purpose?"

He held his hands up defensively "Slow down! I called you Apollo, this was your given name" His eyes fell to Two. "And you were Artemis."

Two's face wrinkled "That's a girls name"

"No it's a hunters name, and as for your purpose this I can not say. You would have to ask L. She remembers more about the programs then I do. But she did write a good number of them."

"We are Apollo and Artemis" One mused in a whisper to him self. If they had different names did that make them less the _same. _

The vampire seemed to pick up on One's misgivings. Was that one of his gifts? Vampires were said to be highly empathic, but maybe they just read body language better then others. Dying often puts things in more detailed perspective. "You are now the same beginnings you were when you woke this morning. Nothing has changed, only the state of mater in which your soul exists. A name, an identity, these things may change, our perceptions and our personalities may do the same, but in the end we are the same people we were at the beginning of time."

One seemed eased by this, and his voice had gained a bit of its former humor to it "Was it dying that made you a poet and philosopher Needles?"

He smiled again "No my friend but living for many long years did. Seeing tides turns, kings rise and fall, empire crumble, and in their place unnamed deities rise to power. These are the things that keep me melancholy, but it is the hope of a new future, a life were trees exists because they are beautiful not because they need a propose. Its this hope that keeps me sane. I want to spend one more summer night in Cairo you see. Then I will have all I need in life."

The twins smiled and held each other tightly. 

********

__

This chapter has not been beta'd yet.

Angel: Yes there is a purple gate and he will be back next chapter but you already know that

Rose: Thanks China, more twins just for you

Monkeys: Nope but thanks, Rose is one and Lauren is going to start as well 

Devil hunter shampoo: Where'd ya go come back!


	9. Chapter 5a Count To 5

Title: **The Kingdom of Hell.**

Author: TheRedPony

Rating: R, consensual sex and language. And Guns lots of Guns.

Feedback: Please and thank you. **Review before I cry, and sick Agent Brown on you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix nor any thing else related the films Nor Any thing From Tolkien's Estate. Their not my toys, I just play with them. I swear to put them back were I found them when I am done.

Story Notes: No I'm not evil, I just wont post any more chapters until you review.

  
_And the Tyne it flows on and out to the sea,  
If a boat I am granted then safe let me be,  
And gently I'll go, for gently I'll row,   
As gently you breathe as you ebb and you flow. _

Does he know I stand each day on the shore, Does he know I'd give all to see him once more, Does he know I've wept ten thousand times o're, And is he still waiting as he was before.  
_-K.Rusby_

***

The blue gate was nothing like the red gate. It was called the Styx, and the red was known as the Acheron. In mythology the Acheron was the gate way into hell. Only the entering souls and the devil's closest attendants could pass through it. And so it was in this place, no one but new arrivals, her Lady and the Agents could pass through it. Fish had wanted to take Ammit to Charon the master healer himself, but he was not allowed to pass through the portal, so he had called to Smith, who had with astounding kindness on his part agreed to take the girl, and had also contacted the Avian to retrieve the left over bodies. 

The Avian and the Stormhawk were two amazing vessels. They were just about a tenth the size of the Zionist hovercrafts, but would have been the easy winner if pitted in a fire fight. While human technology had been restarting ever few hundred years, they had been expanding their technology. The line between the Matrix and the real world had blurred to incognizance in the halls of Hades. Doors might lead to a chamber in the real world or just as easily to programmed rooms. In fact Fish has no idea whether his quarters were real or not. As soon as one stepped into these rooms you were instantly and imperceptibly uploaded into it code. That was how they could keep so much in the small tower they had built upon the outlands of Zero One, the capitol of the machine world. Most of the doors led only to coded rooms, the hall ways stacked by color. Purple, White, Green, Blue and Red. The five halls on five stories, five gates in all. One each for the five rivers of hell, or maybe for the pentagram that symbolized the Devil. An insignia that the Lady L had taken with reverence. 

He thought about this technology as he stood before the blue gate. Their would be no greeting for him on the other side, just paper work and maters that would most assuredly need his attention though he was tired and wished to sleep. Rebels assumed that programs did not rest for they had no bodies to tire, Fish had once been human, but he knew better, he knew that evens agents had to sleep. His hands rubbed his face, then his arms. The lifts always did that, left your skin crawling. They were not meant for standard use on people. Originally installed in the two ships they were like a gossamer curtain. It would pass through all substances like a black sheet, but when it encountered the items it was looking for it broke the substance into particles which where transported and reassembled. It reminded Fish a lot of Star Trek, a show he had watched while still human, he had been saddened to know that it had never been created in this the sixth age of the Matrix. It had how ever been written in the third where both he and Zephyrus hailed from. Luckily for him old Zeph had DVS's of every episode and film ever created for the string of shows. He had to rewrite them on to new disks ever seventy years or so, but it was a small price to pay.

His hand closed around the silver handle. The Styx, its name meant the River of Hate, but it was the river that circled hell in safety, it was held in such high regard in mythology that God's would swear their lives on in. The red gate was stunning white, but the blue gate was dark and swimming. Although going from the real world to the programmed rooms in the kingdom was simple, going straight from the Matrix to the real world, was a bit of a mind job. That's why everyone always passed out on their first time through the red gate. Fish turned the knob and let the darkness seep into the blue room. The underwater blue door swung open and instead of melting in white, he was pulled into an inky depth. 

Fish blinked his eyes several times, the shook his head to clear it. The room he was in now was identical to the last one. Cerulean walls and indigo hues. The floor however was black and danced in red and green flecks. The blue gate was something amazing, because in no other place in the Matrix could that color be seen in all it vibrancy. We walked through the blue room, shimmering gossamer hung randomly and filled the room like a kelp forest. When he reached the black door, he stepped in to the blue hall. 

**

Each hallway was different, the purple hall was the lowest, and the foundation, the tech hall. Many people worked here, including himself. Ships were built and maintained and programs written or directed. The purple hall bristled with people and life. The white hall was the second story. It didn't really exists, its entire space was taken up for the high ceilings of the story below it, but that did not mean you could not go their. In fact programs had for along time been using the great expanses of the white hall for their travel through the Matrix., it was a place were the agents did not follow. The exiles should have taken the warning, every time they entered the white hall they were monitored and their codes read, and recorded. The Agents were smart to never enter. The green hall was a mystery, it did not have a button on the elevator, but it was numbered among the floors. 

The blue hall were he stood now was standard housing, and reminded Fish of a long apartment hall, even complete with those cute little lights that hung on the wall, and tall potted house plants to soften the look. The neatly trimmed ficus trees grew undeterred by the lack of any windows. Fish secretly suspected that they were traded out for new plants every few days to keep them looking so perfect. Normally he would be heading for his rooms for some much needed sleep, he always slept best in his own bed, but right now he marched straight through the long hallway and through several twisting turns to reach the elevators.

After his forth right turn he was finely facing the elevators, the building made so little sense it was preposterous, he should be back were he started but their was very little logic in this place. All that Alice and Wonderland stuff wasn't just Morpheus on a pseudo-Opium high. He imaged Morpheus as the hookah smoking caterpillar siting on his mushroom with his mirrored sunglasses and radically colored suit, speaking in stupid metaphors that made little to no sense. He laughed, then chided him self remembering the solemn mood he ought to be in. 

If Ammit died, they were in mighty big trouble. Zion knew that if she died their codes would go to the machines, they did not know however that when Smith had been killed by Neo, Anubis also received the codes to the Mainframe. Seeing as Ammit had been shot by an agent and Anubis would be very very mad, every one was in deep shit. The Machines would destroy Zion, Zion would destroy the Matrix, and the KOH would be left high and dry to fight off the humans for its self. Humans multiplying like they do; it would only be time before the kingdom would fall. What a sorry state that would be for the earth, the humans would die out on their own accord as viruses always do when out of things to kill. It would be a nasty turn for every one.

He pushed the black button and stepped back to wait for a lift. Their were five elevators in the building, three here in the main shaft and two located deeper in the complex. They spent many long hours polishing these doors, they were just like every thing else in Hades it seemed. Black with red and green. They were so lustrous that they made diamonds look like plastic. The far left door chimed and opened slowly. 

Fish stepped in to the bright box. It was mirrored and looked like he was riding in a kaleidoscope. The doors closed and on the inside of them he could see a tree made out of clear cut glass. The lift did not move but the tree before him started to change. From behind the glass a thick syrup consistent liquid dripped down the inside surface. It pooled at the base of the tree and was filling rather quickly. It was dark red. He extended his hand and felt the surface of the glass. Like always the areas still blue were cool, the red places were the liquid had pooled was warm, warm like new spilt blood.

He pulled his hand away sharply; thoughts of Ammit's blood flowing over his hand washed across his mind. This was no good, benign flinchy about it was not going to make the situation better. He straightened his jacket and his tie and then his sunglasses, unlike the red and green that was predominate his were red and gold but had the same onyx black base. 

The tree had finished filling and although the elevator had never moved the doors opened to reveal the Red Hall. 

**

Fish stepped form the elevator into the glory of the red hall. Ok maybe it wasn't that glories but it was still cool, it was a bit like the blue hall but the most obvious difference was the color, this hall was not blue but a resounding red, ceiling to floor. It was a soft and comforting red, that could be described as vermilion or carmine, it was almost the same hue as a blood red but it was some how different. One could not describe the color like that, such an analogy was too simple. This was not the same tainted maroon that danced in the sunglasses and equipment of all things of hell. It was pure and corrupt at the same time. 

This hall was not a place for neophytes, it had a truly ageless savor to it. Something Fish responded too, it grasped him in a way. He knew why L preferred the red hall. It was his favorite as well, but his quarters were in the blue hall that led to the blue gate. One could say that the blue hall was just as nearly as nice as the red hall. All the halls had identical black granite floors, with identical silver hardware, the doors were all the same black and the same care was taken for each. Fish grinned, he was not a materiel person, but he liked the way the red hall felt, the sound it made under your feet. 

His eyes darted to a black door identical to the others. In the center of the door a silver plate was hung. Engraved in the glittering metal was the letter R and the number, 1110110. He smiled R118 this was Mouse's quarters. He had great respect for the former human, he had written the copy of Agent Smith that was in ever ship in Zion's fleet. 

They passed just a few more doors, before the Red corridor abruptly turned. At this end a large set of double black doors glittered with a mirrored finished of high glass black. The hardware was not silver, but the iridescent dancing black. It was lime and ruby and so many things in the warm light of the hall way. The only silver was the metal plate the hung in the center of the door to the right, "R1111001" it read. R121 this was her ladies quarters, he hurried past them, not wanted to be caught lingering.

He turned the corner and walked down another hall, at this end of this one was the infirmary were new comers were sent to recuperate, he swung the black double doors open and turned to Coronis who sat behind a desk filing paper work, she immediately stood out of respect.

"Good evening master Fish, I had not known you were back."

He smiled at her

"Good evening Coronis. Do you know were Miss Ammit is?"

She nodded, but her face showed her fear, "Room 11, but you must wait outside, Master Charon is still working on her. She is not well, not well at all."

He nodded and headed down the rooms. When he reached room eleven, his hand brushed over the plaque that hung their. Her chart was goon form the door, which meant Charon was indeed working on her.

****

Needles smiled as he watched the twins, they were infinitely happy in each others arms. Feeling a bit of the voyeur he turned towards the door. He had no one else to check on that night, but he could at least speak to some of the hospital staff. As he faced the door however he noticed some one across the hall way.

"Master Fish, have you returned?"

The twins perked up, Fish was the name of one of a Rebel, one of the most wanted my their former master for his knowledge of the agents.

"Ei, Master Severus I have, and not under all to well terms."

The twins could now see the speakers face and recognized him from the photo. 

"A saw her Fish, its bad, I wish I had better news."

He nodded "So do I." His face was very grim

"If any one can heal her Master Charon can."

"What if he cant.

"We will worry about that then, Her Lady will know what to do."

"You put great faith in her Needles"

"I have to, I would have died with out her."

Fish nodded, and ran his hand over his bald head. "Anubis is a bastard. If he would have gotten over him self and just given Ammit to use in the first place non of this would be happening."

"You can insult his parentage Fish, he's a program"

This brought a conceded snort and a half small to the mans face. He snapped to attention as he heard the door behind him open. Charon stepped from the room, the old mans normally stern face was now visibly pained. Fish grimaced, it was that bad after all. 

"Master Fish." The old man stepped forward and handed him a black palm pilot. "Can you tell em what this means"

Upon reading the screen he clenched his teeth. "It's a source code, it has been badly damaged a complete transfer would be needed to save this one, but one do you show this to me. How does Ammit fair?"

The old man frowned "You are blind my your love for her Fish."

Love? He had never thought such things of Ammit before. "What do you mean Charon." His voice was deadly a tone almost never heard form the Zen trained master.

"Look deeper, you fool." His tone was gentle in reply.

Fish gasped and nearly dropped the small screen. "This, this is her code. I thought she was human"

Charon nodded "We all did. You will need to go now. See if you can find a source code match for hers, if we cant she will die."

Fish nodded and bolted from the room, sliding around the corner as he did so.

****

__

Rose! Were are you. Note this is **not** been beta'd yet.

Thanks Emily, this by this time I guess you have read more then just the first to chapter YEAH!

Run Fishy Run

__

Did you read the story note at the top? That's right no chapters until you review. Then you get a cookie!


End file.
